


2000: Doing it right the first time round

by ONeillwith2ls



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode AU Season 4 ep 16:2010, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: AU of 2010, I never bought that Sam didn't trust Jack over the Aschen to begin with, I know it was to create the future we saw in 2010 its just it would never happen, especially when you look around that episode and see where it is. Sorry.So here's my alternative to it.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 124
Kudos: 127





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> characters are not mine they belong to the folks at Stargate.
> 
> I think this is going to be a mix of 2010 and 2001 but just with a slight difference.
> 
> So because its AU its not going in my episodes tags although there is the obvious links to the episode.

Sam was nervous as she stood at his door, she wasn’t sure if he’d want her there. So she stood in a limbo. He had been _so_ adamant, _so_ sure and he had left under _such_ protest.

_“You’re making a mistake!”_

_“Jack!”_

_“Oh come on Daniel, don’t you think this is all too good to be true.”_

_“No—Jack this could save us from the Goa'uld. Its a small price to pay.”_

_“At what cost?” he asked._

_“Sir!” Sam exclaimed._

_“Come on Carter think about it, you’re the smartest person here, why are they doing this?”_

_“because they’re our allies.” She had said looking him in the eyes._

She stood ashamed remembering the look of pain in his eyes, it wasn’t Daniel or the General or even Teal’c who had invoked that look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

It was her.

_“Airman remove the colonel from the facility.”_

_“Oh don’t even bother!” he had told them glaring at the_ _Aschen delegate then he turned and looked at the General “Just remember I said this when it goes South.” He said, he pulled off his tags and tossed them on the table “that’s it I’m through, consider this me quitting.” He walked towards the stairs calling behind him “I’ll see myself out.”_

She took a couple of deep breaths before she knocked on the door, it took a few seconds but he opened the door. “What?” he said to her shortly.

“Can I come in sir?” she asked him.

“Not sir anymore.” He said equally as short.

“Please?” she asked him to which he stood aside. She walked past him and walked to his living room and sat down on the edge of the sofa, he sat on the opposite side of the sofa and started drinking his beer again. “I wanted to talk to you about the treaty negotiations with the Aschen—”

“Carter--!” he started.

“Please, sir, please hear me out.” She insisted. He wouldn’t look at her but scoffed and continued to drink. “Sir—” she started but then paused “Sir—I know you don’t trust the Aschen, that you think there’s some other motive then our friendship and honestly I can’t see it.”

“Look if you came—” he started but she interrupted

“But you can!” she insisted a little louder. “an—and that’s enough for me.”

He looked at her amazed for a moment, his beer dropping onto his knee before he whispered “What?”

“I trust the Aschen—but I trust you more.” She clarified “and if you say we need to be more cautious, if you say we can’t trust them, I trust that judgement.”

“Carter—”

“I’ve had to put my life in your hands _so_ many times—this is me doing it again.” She took a deep breath to calm herself “I’m sorry about this afternoon, you were right. So until I know they can be trusted, then I can look at this with a critical eye.” 

He moved across the sofa and sat next to her “C’mere.” He told her as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in and wrapped her arm around his waist. “Carter.” He whispered.

“Are you really not coming back sir?” she asked him still wrapped in his arms.

He shook his head “You know I can’t after that, I have to stick by my word, if I go back they’ll only demand I fall in line and I can’t, I can feel it in my gut.”

“You might try Sam.” She whispered to him before he moved back a little and looked into her eyes. “My name you might try my given name sir.”

“Samantha.” He whispered with a grin appearing at his lips. “Right back attcha.”

“Jack.” She said with a smile on her lips.

“So Danny Teal’c?” he asked her hopefully but his hopes dashed when she shook her head.

“Danny thinks the sun shines out of their butt, it was tasking even to me.” She told him which made him chuckle. “And Teal’c is hoping this is the Jaffa’s saving grace.”

“So its just us?” he asked her his hand resting on her waist to which she nodded. “Sam?” he asked before she nodded “What about Joe?” he asked.

She smiled and shook her head “he’s nice enough and everything just—” she paused long enough for him to ask

“Just—?”

“—I haven’t been able to get someone else out of my mind.” She whispered.

“Oh yeah?” he asked hopeful his nose rubbing with hers.

“Yeah.” She said. “Because I care about him—” she continued and looked him in the eyes “a lot more then I’m suppose to.”

With that he closed the gap between their mouths.

* * *

He lay next to her sometime later, she cuddled into the side of him, her hand skimming over his chest, her eyes shut. “Well if nothing else good comes from all of this—” he said planting a kiss in her hair, she looked up and giggled at his words. “When I remembered who I was with Jonah, all I could think was he was a lucky bastard.”

Sam looked up and into his eyes “You were jealous of yourself?” she asked him, which made him chuckle and she reached up and kissed his jaw.

“Sam how are we going to do this?” he asked her “How are we going to fight them?”

“Everything I learn I’ll share with you.” She said simply.

“Sam, you know there are laws preventing that.” He said seriously “I don’t want your career ruined over this.”

“If the treaty goes the way its meant to I won’t be really soon, you know that.” She pointed out. “the laws or my career.”

“its not like I have a problem with the Stargate Programme going public, its not like I like hiding part of my life—its just all the other stuff we’d be giving up. De-militarising leaving ourselves defensiveness, not against each other even, against every other race out there. Breaking our treaty with the Asgard—it all just seems—”

Sam swallowed “Objectively what if we came into contact with an alien race even more superior? What if we might have thought about a solution but it was unobtainable because we destroyed our old way of life?”

He stroked in her hair and whispered “I wish I didn’t have to do this to you, you know. Make you suspicious.” He told her.

“If it means saving the earth—” she said with a smile to him. “If it means we have a chance—” she added with a look at him.

His heart melted all over again “I can’t tell you what this means to me, that you’re here with me now, that we’re giving us a go, that we’re in this together.”

She smiled and then kissed him “Its simple, I love you Jack.”

“I love you too Samantha.” He whispered.

* * *

“The treaty itself appears to be as you predicated, by what they would tell us.” Sam told him the following night as they sat down for a beer together.

“They?” Jack asked.

“Flaxon and the Ashen.” Sam said to him.

He looked at her and could tell the clogs were turning in her head “What is it?”

“We have to give them all of our technology, all of our knowledge of the Stargate system.” She said quietly. “Just I don’t mean to be sentimental about machines or anything but—I don’t know—its one thing to happen across how the stargate works like we did, then to ‘map out’ and explore, but if they are so advanced, shouldn’t they have figured this out already? Then they give us a list of planets we can’t go to? I don’t get it?”

“What’s on those planets?” he asked.

“I’m not sure, but General Hammond has put all exploratory missions through the gate on hold.” She told him.

“He’s **_what_**!?”

“But what we get in return is a list of planets we can visit, who are part of the alliance. Once of course the stargate programme goes public.”

“And the president approves?” he asked her.

“The technology they are willing to share will neutralise the Goa'uld threat.”

“But at what cost?” he asked. He took a breath and thought for a moment before he asked her “I want you to do something.”


	2. One False god for Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wants to convince Jack of his point of view--SOB doesn't see it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most characters are not mine, the ones you don't recognised I made up for the sake of the story. All your favourites belong to Stargate.
> 
> Thank you so much for the responses on this! Here was me thinking I was the only one with the opinion! I shall do my best not to disappoint but if the professionals get it wrong sometimes--so can we!
> 
> Comments welcome, though not demanded.
> 
> Thanks guys!

“You want to do what?” General Hammond demanded of her looking at her in disbelief.

“I want to take SG-1 to a few of these worlds sir.” Sam repeated, unabashed and unashamed of the request she smiled towards the Aschen. “The Aschen have come in with such a generous offer, it would only sweeten the deal for the President if the leading team of this facility go to a few of these worlds so we can write up a report on the comings and going, what we are to expect once the treaty goes through.” The General was still looking at her in disbelief.

“I for one would love to see a new culture or two, it would be interesting to know what to expect.” Daniel chipped in.

“Think about it sir, its very low risk its only the three of us and the Aschen are our allies we won’t come to any harm, will we?” she said with a winning smile to the lead Aschen.

“Perhaps we can arrange for a visit to one or two worlds in our alliance.” The lead Aschen read her as far as Sam wanted him to, after all she’d ever shown was a scientific curiosity.

“Then as soon as we have the first of those worlds addresses you have a go.” General Hammond said. “Major a word?” he asked of her.

Sam nodded and followed the General into his office and shut the door behind her. “Major, you know SG-1 has no leader at the moment with Colonel O’Neill’s—departure.”

Sam looked down at her feet “Yes Sir.” She obediently answered.

“Have you heard from him?” The General asked her. It had been three days since Jack had up and walked, she hadn’t told anyone that she had ran out of the SGC and into his arms that night.

“No Sir.” She told him knowing it was safer then admitting she’d even seen him.

“I keep expecting him to walk back in the door.” George admitted sitting down behind his desk.

“He was pretty angry and adamant sir. I don’t see him backing down about this.”

“And what about you Major?” he asked her.

“Me Sir?” she asked, she didn’t want to lie outright but it seemed that Hammond was going to make her do it when he nodded. “I think we need more evidence before we convince anyone of anything sir.”

Hammond chuckled “I don’t think all the evidence in the world will change an old mules mind like Jack O’Neill.” he said truthfully, an uncomfortable chill went down Sam’s back, right to the spot where said Jack O’Neill had been holding her not even four hours before hand. “You know Colonel O’Neill always said you were ready for your own command, but then he would get real uncomfortable if I suggested you take command of another unit. He wanted to keep you, said you were the best.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile at the confession “That’s quite the compliment, I was learning from the best sir.”

“Say what you like about Jack O’Neill but question his ability at the job—” Hammond shook his head. “Until I have a replacement for leader of SG-1, I think he would be happy if you were in charge, for a little while.”

Sam nodded “Yes sir.”

“We’ll see if we can get Jack back, give him some time to cool down a little.”

“Sir.” She simply said not wanting to agree.

“Dismissed Major.” Hammond told her. She turned on her heel and left the room to see Daniel waiting for her, he started to talk as they walked away.

“What was that about?” he asked her.

Sam took a breath “Just that I have temporary command over SG-1 until either a replacement can be found or Colonel O’Neill comes back.”

“That’s good!” he said enthusiastically “I wouldn’t want anyone else in command of SG-1.” He told her. “So what are we going to do?” he asked.

“About what?” she asked him knowing he had moved the conversation silently on to Jack.

“About Jack. We should go and see him right?” Daniel asked her hopefully.

“Have you not yet?” she asked him, knowing fine well the answer.

“Well no. He was so mad I figured I would give him a few days, but at least one of us should go and see him right? Its what we do?”

“Sure—“ She started then he interrupted her

“That fine then I’ll go tonight.” Daniel told her, she was about to object before he changed the subject back to the Aschen.

* * *

She only walked to the front door to find him open it and pull her inside slamming the door behind them.

He kissed her hard and fast his hands quickly slipping under her t-shirt as he moaned with relief “I’ve been so horny!” he whispered to her before he captured her lips again.

“Jack,” she managed “Jack hold on—”she told him.

“Can’t—” he said pressing against her leg which made her gasp.

“No—Jack we have to!” she objected as he nibbled on her ear his hand slipping up her skirt. He eyes rolled in pleasure before with her last clarifying thought she managed “Daniel is coming!”

He paused in his ministry “What?” he asked as if hurt.

She smiled “I only just beat him off base, I’m pretty sure he went to the store to buy in some beer as a peace offering.”

“Is he reconsidering—”

“No.” she said shaking her head.

“Not much of a peace offering then.”

“Jack—“she objected, “Please don’t let this get in the way of your friendships.” She told him. “One day we might need them—”

“Hey I need no one but you!” he objected quickly his eyes darkening. “We’ll only ever need each other, as long as we’re the only ones seeing sense.”

“You know what I mean.” She whispered to him her hand cradling his cheek. “We can’t tell them about us yet.”

“I know.” Jack agreed. “Or the fact you’re a double agent for me.” He said with a smile.

“Well I’ll admit to the perks being more enticing.” She flirted back which made him grin. “I’ll have to act like—”

“Like you’ve not changed your mind.” He nodded knowing her mind she smiled back and kissed him again.

“Maybe when Daniel leaves—” she smiled nodding down at the hand which hadn’t moved from her breast.

“Right!” he said realising and releasing his hand. “How do we explain you being—” they were interrupted by his knock on the door.

“I’ll be in the living room.” She whispered and shuffled away with a quick kiss on his cheek.

He reorganised himself before he opened the door with a neutral look on his face “Daniel.” He said flatly.

“Hey Jack, can I come in?” he asked.

Jack stood aside and looked at him suspiciously “Did they send you to check on me?”

“No, no.” Daniel tried, “funny story actually, I was out driving and I ended up here.”

“With a six pack?” he said referring to the beer.

“Yeah, funny.” He said again.

“Well come on in,” he said waving his hand “Funny though Carter had the same idea.” He said as she came into view.

“Hey you came.” Daniel said to her.

“Last minute change of plan.” Sam lied.

“Great.” Daniel replied. “So we can convince him to come back.”

“Him, is right here.” Jack objected.

“You were as excited as we are Jack.” Daniel started.

“Daniel.” Sam warned.

“Oh come on, this is our way out of a war we started.” Daniel continued

“Yes, egotistical ‘gods’ are our fault.” Jack replied sarcastically with the air quotes around ‘gods’.

“Why are you being so stubborn?” Daniel asked him “Is your temper tantrum worth your job?!”

“Daniel!” Sam insisted more.

“Come on Sam!” Daniel almost hopped with his feet “the technological advancement alone—”

“There’s no need to be so angry!” she insisted to Daniel. She paused in the silence for a moment “the technology is amazing yes—“ she started with a smug look from Daniel.

“You too Carter!” Jack said with a glare of her which didn’t convince Sam he didn’t mean it.

“You’re being a stubborn son of a bitch Jack.” Daniel accused him.

“And you’re trading one false ‘god’ for another.” Jack accused them both. “What are the goa'uld to every race out there! Gods! And why can they get away with it, because they know more. That’s all that a god is to those people! And apparently all that it is to you.”

“Can you hear yourself!” Daniel tried. “Come on Sam, talk some sense into him!”

“I think we are all getting ahead of ourselves.” Sam said calming physically standing between the two men her back to Jack, (although she could feel him close) and Daniel in front of her. “We need to take this slowly and effectively, not rushed and unproductive within days.” She voiced.

Daniel looked between the two before he said to Sam “You know I thought I’d actually be able to talk to him about it, like two human beings making sense of it all. He’s already made up his mind.” He told her then dropped the beers on the table “You know what, you talk to him.” He said before he turned on his foot and left.

Sam rolled her eyes “well that went well.” She said turning to him and looked him in the eyes before they hugged for a minute. “I better make sure he’s gone.” Sam whispered before they untangled themselves and Sam walked through to look out the front door. She sighed and shut the door her head rest on it for a moment. He walked to her and paused to look at what she was doing. “Is that what you really believe? One false god for another?” she asked.

“Yes.” He said without hesitating. “They are further along in the evolutionary scale yes, but seeing them as our saviours, why?”

Her bottom lip went out in thought and she gave a little shrug “I never thought of it that way.”

“Yeah—well I’m a strategist not a scientist.” He shrugged “I see things differently.” He looked down at his feet. He was surprised when another pair of feet came into view, he looked up and saw her standing close to him.

“And I love you for it.” She whispered to him. She took his hand and led them back into the living room. “I managed to get permission to take SG-1 to some pre-approved worlds in the Aschen alliance. We go in a couple of days.”

He nodded “Remember the worlds they give you will probably be a model world so look out for any inconsistencies anything odd or out of place.”

“Yes Sir.” She responded which made him smile. “Sorry habit.”

“Its okay.” He assured her pulling her closer “and anyway kinda sounds like a sexy kink coming from you now.”

She laughed settling into his chest and hugging into him close, “Whatever floats your boat I guess.” Something which made him laugh too.

“You’re funny.” He said a smile at his lips.

“Don’t sound so surprised.” She teased him.

“Its just you’re always so serious at work.” He reminded her.

“I’m not serious all the time!” she emphasised.

“Well you’re always at work, so maybe that’s where the confusion lies.” He teased.

“I haven’t _always_ been at work over the past three days now have I?” she reminded him.

“No.” He admitted with a grin “You’ve been bedding your ex-boss.”

“Sooo dramatic!” she teased back.

“Just remind me again, how much I’m definitely not your boss anymore!” he said to her, he smiled and pulled her into a kiss.


	3. Generations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes off world for the first time without Jack?
> 
> What will her findings be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always our favourite characters are not mine they belong with Stargate.
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me. This one is taking longer then I thought but I have two crazy little people with me under the age of 10 so--
> 
> Thank you for the lovely feedback and its always appreciated, people will tell you when you make a fair point I at least consider it and most likely change it for you if I can.

“Major Carter, Doctor Jackson and Teal’c, welcome to Pax. I am Adorjan. The man greeted them then turned to Mollem “primem pace.” He greeted.

Sam looked to Daniel who confirmed “Very close to Latin Primum pacem meaning ‘first peace’.” He smiled “funny actually the name of the planet is ‘Pax’ another Latin origin meaning “Peace.”

“You speak of the ancient native language?” Adorjan asked.

“You recognise Latin?” Daniel asked him “actually its been a dead language on our world for thousands of years.” He acknowledge “but a lot of our modern language is based on Latin, along with other languages.

“We barely use it now we have the Aschen to thank for it.”

“You no longer speak your native tongue?” Sam asked him confused.

“It is not a requirement of the Aschen but a mere request for the inhabitants of the alliance to be able to speak the Aschen language.”

“Sort of a universal language so everyone understands each other?” Daniel asked.

“If you like.” Mollem nodded.

Sam noted it in her mind for her checklist later. There was of course more to a language then simple communication, it contained the culture the history a sort of walking (or rather talking) etymology of the history of a culture. “Did your world have multiple languages before? On our own planet we have thousands of spoken languages.”

“Yes we had many.” Adorjan admitted. “Its much easier with just one.”

“Yes, I’d imagine so.” She said with a smile and a determination to brush up on her Spanish as soon as she got home.

“But a few of our own sayings and greetings have survived over the years.” Adorjan commented.

“How many years has it been since you met the Aschen?” Daniel asked.

“About four generations ago.” Adorjan replied.

Daniel seemed surprised by that “No one speaks them anymore at all?” he asked.

“We had people who translates our ancient texts into Aschen generations ago, I believe there are still three maybe four people who could still fully understand the language.”

“We’d love to learn more about your culture.” Sam said with a smile “Right Danny?”

“Absolutely.” He agreed.

“We’re a simple people.” Adorjan admitted. “We’ve become closer to nature then we ever used to be, in generations past we would depend on technology, obsessed with the instant gratification.” He told them “Come Doctor Jackson, let me show you.”

With a look to Sam she nodded. Adorjan seemed harmless enough standard radio contact was a given, he’s report in every half an hour.

Sam was left walking with Teal’c and Mollem towards what looked like a settlement while Daniel and Adorjan made a beeline towards what looked to be a city hall of some kind.

“I hope Major Carter you find everything to your liking.” Mollem said to her. “And your findings will be reflected in your report.”

“Just like you like to be cautious with your alliances, making sure the culture and environments are socially or culturally toxic to your alliance, I like to be thorough in my reports.” She looked around and said non in a way that it could be taken either way “The prospects are excellent for such Mollem.” She looked around “its a beautiful day.” She said to him “Is it always like this here?” she asked.

“As with all Aschen worlds we’ve installed a weather control system.” He told her. “Its ripe for cultivation of the plants, pleasant to the natives.”

Sam stopped and looked amazed “Wow, you actually have a way of controlling the weather?” she asked him.

Mollem nodded. He had noticed a more cautious approach in the Major since her commanding officer stormed out. He’d been assured by General Hammond that it was a knee jerk reaction for Sam, losing her commanding officer was difficult, Jack had been training her up to a command position. Hammond had agreed with the former Colonel, Samantha Carter had a promising career, and as such the pair had spent unprecedented amounts of time together. Where there normally would be a big team of people available to train up an officer, because of security clearance Jack had been the only one able. Mollem had figured out the Colonel was used to keeping secrets, he was impossible to read so hard to engage in what would be the hook to bring him in.

Daniel was interested in the language and culture, the Jaffa although far from an ideal ally was a doorway to thousands of others who were used to oppression, their alliance would seem like freedom to them. The Major fascinated by the technology and incredibly quick in picking up how to use technology, it was impressive even to him, it was a shame in some respects that she would never co-populate her children would have been extraordinary. The Colonel at first seemed pleased in their willingness to share their technologies and defences, but had slowly started to question why, which was frustrating. When the Colonel had left in a flame, he worried about the younger women’s approach afterward, but if showing her a few worlds meant it put her mind at ease and bring her back into the fold, it would be worth it, after all they would be allies soon enough.

“Perhaps I might show you the system.” Mollem suggested.

“I’d like that.” Sam said with a smile.

* * *

“I hope we’ve put your mind at ease Major Carter.” Adorjan asked her. “You see we are very happy here.”

“I do see it.” She told Adorjan. “Its a nice community you have here.” She admitted “and you must have amazing control over your children.” She chuckled.

“Children?” he asked.

“Yeah, you know your little people, off spring—sproglets. I’ve not seen any running around, you must keep them occupied well.”

“Sproglets?” Daniel whispered to her “Have you been seeing Jack behind out backs? You sound just like him.”

‘Ops.’ She’d have to watch that. “Must be missing him.” She said off-handly covering her facial expressions under the scrutiny of Mollen. “The question is valid, is it not?” she asked.

Adorjan shook his head “Major Carter there hasn’t been a Paxon child born in over twenty five years.”

“What?” Daniel asked. “How is that possible?” he asked.

“With our lengthen lifespan we’re in no hurry to repopulate.” Adorjan said.

“Wait a minute hold on, are you telling me in twenty five years there’s been no accidents? No unwanted pregnancies?” Sam asked. She looked at Adorjan “You look little over twenty five yourself.” Sam asked amazed.

“You flatter me Major Carter.” He said with a chuckle “I’m almost seventy five cycles old.”

She blinked for a moment before she asked “Hold on, you said before it had been four generations ago that the Aschen’s that your own languages had been spoken in?” she questioned “Just how long ago was four generations?” she asked.

“Sorry, that would be a span of about six hundred cycles.” Adorjan admitted.

“Wow!” Daniel exclaimed “that’s incredible.”

“Even with the anti aging drug our bodies still give way to natural causes.” Adorjan continued. He looked to Sam’s concerned face “Major Carter, our world was overpopulated, there wasn’t the room to even grow our own crops.” He assured her with a smile.

“How big was it six hundred years ago?” she asked.  
“We have folk law about it now, a lot of It was buried in time, but historians predict somewhere in the region of 10 billon people, we were strife with disease and famine, we’ve been educated.” He said with a smile. “This is the better way of life.” He said.

“Of course.” Sam nodded “Just one more thing, how many of you is there today?”

“About 16 million.” 

* * *

“Hey.” He said opening his door and looking at her shyly.

“Hey.” She said with a smile reaching forward and taking his hand. It was the first time she had been off world since they had started dating and he’d been worried sick the whole time, but one touch of her he relaxed, he pulled her to him and into a hug.

“I miss you.” He whispered to her.

“I missed you too—” she said looking up at him “—sir.”

He looked down and kissed her “You teasing me?” he asked her with a smile.

She chuckled “Maybe a little.” She told him honestly. “It didn’t feel right, you not watching my sixes.”

“Mighty fine six to watch.” He grinned which she returned with a smile. “Come on in, we can discuss it all over dinner.” He said to her pulling her through the house. 

“You cooked?” she asked him smelling the air, “with actual food?”

“Nothing fancy.” He admitted.

“Smells nice.” She admitted as she settled on a stool “I’m starving.”

“Did they not feed you on the away mission?” he asked her.

“It was very—bland.” She admitted “culturally very very bland.”

“Oh?” he asked handing her a beer.

“Separating what is Aschen from what is Paxon was difficult.” She started playing with label.

“Integrated well did they?” Jack asked.

“That’s just it, they did it a bit too well.” She told him, his eyebrow raised for her to continue. “The Paxon’s spoke of a technologically advanced society one I think by description further along then we are.” She took a heavy sigh.

“So?” he asked.

“They were a basic farming community now.” She said quietly. “With a shrinking population.”

“What does that mean a shrinking population?” Jack asked.

“Its when the number of deaths outweigh the number of births in a society.” She told him “anything could contribute to this, a war or a pandemic.”

“Right so like around the first world war, there were less men to women because they had all been killed then the flu pandemic of 1918.”

“Right, immediately after there was a drop in the population, not just because of those deaths but as a result there were a lot less males to females less children were being born, yes there was a baby boom but with less couples to populate—” she trailed.

“Right so, what caused it with the Paxon’s?” he asked.

“Nothing.” Sam told him.

“Nothing?” he questioned.

“No war no famine, people just dropping dead of natural causes and old age.” She jumped down from her stool “their native languages is all but dead, out of a population of 16 million people only a handful of people can speak them.” She said, “but then I saw no historical records, when I asked Daniel they were all in Aschenian.” Sam continued “and then, then they have a weather system, they control the weather, says when it rains or not, to keep the crops you understand.”

“Sure.” Jack nodded transferring the food from a pan onto a plate.

“And they described a generation as a hundred and twenty five years long.”

“What?” Jack asked.  
“We asked how long it had been since the native language had been spoken, they said four generations, we figured it meant 100 years, turns out a generation to them is 125 years long.” She chuckled “the last child born there was over twenty five years ago, the Paxon we talked to was seventy five years old.” She scoffed “he didn’t look a day over twenty five.”

“Well I can’t imagine you’d been in a rush to have kids if you could live to a hundred and twenty five.”

“I mean the technology is impressive!” Sam admitted. “Amazing actually.” She shrugged. “I have to write a report on it for General Hammond our next visit off world is in a month’s time.” She almost scoffed “SG-1 is nothing better then a glorified negotiation team in the meantime.” She said stabbing her pasta with her fork.

Jack reached over and took her by the hand “We’ll get them, my love.” He said to her gently.

“Patience is a virtue great—“Sam quoted. “Yeah.” She nodded.


	4. Three Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam continues to figure out what's going on--how much longer could she really live the double life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters don't belong to me, they belong to Stargate, except the ones I've popped in for plot purposes.
> 
> This and the next few chapters, I'm giving credit to Mini_Goat who has helped me edit, proof and go through these chapters. Thankyou! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, but by no means a requirement to your enjoyment!

Sam liked this world better than the others. It was three months later, two other worlds visited in that time. This one seemed to be very recently in the same position as Earth would be. The last two planets had been simple farming planets, the people nice and friendly, nothing against the locals actually, it was the same story, world on the edge of self destruct, Aschen’s came along saved the day, made them live longer, natural population shrunk but over a long period of time, with no real links anywhere, the Aschen’s seemed to be doing as they said. Only something about all of it seemed off. 

This world had been part of the alliance for 20 years. They still had a lot of their own technology alongside the Aschen’s and although they spoke the Aschen’s language to them, they could still be heard speaking in their mother tongue to each other, which soothed Sam’s conscience a little. 

Her guide was a woman, like her a scientist, she had been brought along to the lab to check out the advances. Her name was Thaleia and she was highly intelligent. Sam enjoyed her company. 

“So all of this is given to you for free?” Sam asked her. 

Thaleia smiled “I know it's amazing!” she replied. “I remember when the Aschen’s came to our world it seemed impossible that so many advances have happened so quickly.” She smiled “did you not have a similar technology boom?”

“Something similar.” Sam nodded “although ours is still going on, technological advances are happening every day.” Sam recalled. “When I was a little girl our television was in black and white, my dad for years insisted our set was fine, even though coloured ones had been around since the beginning of 1965—Oh um about four years before I was born.” She laughed. “I remember just staring at the colour on the TV when we got one when I was nine.” She looked at Thaleia “Now we’re starting on flatter screen recording on disk, we have computers and data recording—”

“Like this?” Thaleia asked.

Sam smiled “Most our population don’t know about all this yet.” She admitted. “its going to be another leap.”

“We’re still learning all these years later.” Thaleia told her. At that moment a man came into the room and he looked at Sam a little shocked. “It's okay Adonis, she’s a friend.” Thaleia smiled “Samantha Carter this is my beloved Adonis.” 

“Chairetismata.” Adonis greeted Sam. “I just came to check we were all ready for tonight.” He said quietly.

“Yes my love.” She said quietly. 

He smiled and nodded.

“It’ll be different this time.” She whispered to him, but not quiet enough that Sam didn’t hear. 

He nodded and looked between them “I didn’t mean to interrupt your work. Kali mera Samantha Carter.”

“Kali Mera.” Sam smiled back.

Thaleia smiled at Sam as he left. “I’m sorry about that.”

“No its okay.” Sam smiled.

“Do you have a husband back home?” she asked.

“No, no not married, I’m kind of seeing someone.” She said to which she got a blank look from Thaleia, “Oh um, pre marriage, but together.”

Theleia smiled “to kynigito.” She smiled “its what we call it when you’re matched but not married yet, it means ‘the chase’.”

Sam chuckled “Oh I am _so_ caught!” 

Thaleia smiled. “That’s how I feel.” 

“So what’s special about tonight?” Sam asked.

Thaleia smiled “We’re trying for a baby.” She admitted “tonight is my mid cycle.” She told Sam “and the 24th time.”

Sam looked at her shocked “You’ve been trying for two years?” Sam asked. To which Thaleia nodded “and nothing?”

“The doctors say we just need to keep trying there’s nothing physically wrong.” 

Sam looked at her thoughtfully. “Do you think I can take a blood sample? I have a really good friend back home whose a doctor, she might be able to help.” 

Theleia smiled “I doubt she can, the doctors I saw were the best Aschen’s doctors, but—” she walked across her lab and pulled out a vial and a needle. She drew out her blood and handed over the vial “Willing to try anything.” She said quietly. 

Sam smiled and took it, “I’m sure a body scan would help too.” Sam said to her “any chance of downloading your data on to here?”

* * *

“Janet, I was wondering if you could run some tests on—” Sam looked around confused. New vials were being brought in with what looked like a vaccine “What's all this? What’s going on?”

“A new mandatory vaccine Sam, everyone needs it by the end of the week.” Janet informed her.

“End of the week?” she asked surprised “What is it?”

“It’s an anti cancer drug the Aschen has given to us.”

“Oh?” Sam asked picking up one of the vials and inspecting it “has it been tested?” Sam asked.

“Well on the human’s off world sure.” Janet explained.

Sam scoffed “Is that enough?” Sam asked.

“Well there’s overwhelming evidence which shows it works.”

“Janet, that’s never been enough, come on has this been approved?”

“Sam—”

“Do we even know what’s in it?”

“We don’t have the technology to understand—”

“So no one has approved this? Not WHO? Not the FDA?”

“You’re starting to sound like an anti-vaccinator Sam, I never had you down as one.”

“Because I know what’s being pumped into me, it's safe, it's been tested and proved safe!” she objected “all I’m asking is for the same thing.”

“The Aschens have, Sam, this has already saved billions of lives.”

Sam looked in shock at her best friend not believing what she was hearing.

"Its part of the agreement Sam, they do this with every world they form an alliance with, we aren't the only ones."

Sam stopped suddenly and looked wide eyed at the vials, Everyone they had met had these vaccines, surely it couldn’t be down to vaccines could it? Could they be injecting people with some sort of slow release poison? 

“Sam, they’re dismissing anyone who doesn’t get this vaccine, as a gesture of good will so that when it goes public the general population can have assurances—”

“Oh we’ll see about that.” She replied and still carrying the vial headed up the General’s office.

* * *

She walked into his house and he looked round surprised as she walked into his living room “Sam?” he asked “did you leave early?” he asked her.

“You might say that.” She said at first as she sat next to him. “I just quit.”

“You what?!” he exclaimed, completely surprised.

“I left, I stormed out like you did.” She said, obviously still surprised at her own actions.

“What happened?” he asked her.

She pulled the vials out and the memory stick from under her bra “it's the only place the guys didn’t frisk me too much where I could hide it.”

“What is it?” he asked.

“Its a vaccine the Aschen want us all to have, Jack they are pumping this into officers right now it's mandatory.”

“What?” he asked, surprised.

“Jack I don’t know what’s in there, no one does, they haven’t tested it, here on earth, they aren’t testing it. My options were get the vaccine or leave.”

Jack shook with rage. “I can’t believe this.” He told her.

“You know I believed you, you know I trusted you, you know it, it's just—now I know.” She said before she looked up at him “Up until now I always had a little bit of room for them you know? Maybe we were misunderstanding it all, but this—” she said “Now I know for myself, Jack you were right.”

“You quit.” He stated again.

She nodded. “and this is all I have to go on.” 

“You have a theory?” he asked her.

“I think the shrinking populations aren’t coincidental.” She revealed. “What if the Aschen shrink the population of each world?” Sam asked him.

Jack’s head rolled uncomfortably on one shoulder, his eyes closing momentarily “So what they shrink the indigenous race, cultural, life, whatever—for what?” he asked, then without waiting for her answer he answered it himself “the resources.” 

“Exactly.” Sam agreed, loving that he got the point so quickly.

“Its a patient conquest.” He chuckled and starting pacing “and they have plenty of time, they lengthen the lives of everyone, but once they’re gone, they’re gone, that world is theirs.”

“I don’t think this is down to just one vaccine, I do believe they work, but I also believe their side effects are deliberate.” She shrugs “hence why these are important.” She said. “The last planet we went to I met a woman who had been trying to conceive and after two years was told everything was fine, and yet no baby.” She shrugged “I thought Janet could have a look at her blood and body scans see if there’s anything they missed, I came home to ask and I come home to that.”

“You could have taken the vaccine and stayed?” he questioned.

“No, no I couldn’t.” She said, shaking her head.

His head raised and lowered in a single nod, followed by him bashfully looking away “and that would be because—”

“In case it was a single vaccine that did this.” She tells him practically.

“Sure—” he said pausing nervously. “Is that something—you’d like?” he asked her “you know—in the future—” his hands flying around in front of him as part of his expression “—is it a possibility—of—you and me?”

Sam’s whole body physically turned towards him, her eyes big in surprise “You’d like more kids?” she asked him.

“Well—I um—I never—” he cleared his throat nervously “I never expected to—umm—you know after Charlie and Sara—I just thought the chance had passed by—” he swallowed and looked down bashfully, his eyebrows quirking quietly. “But I mean only if you’d like—”

He looked up in time to see her whole face light up, first her eyes, lit with hope her whole face illuminated with a stunning smile, followed by the sweetest nod he’d ever seen. 

“Really?” he asked with a smile appearing on his lips which got a chuckle and another nod from her. “Soon?” he asked, taking her in his arms, to which she looked into his eyes, tears appearing in hers as she giggled and nodded again. “Nine months?” he joked, which made her laugh as he wrapped his arms around her tightly she full heartily returned the hug. 

“We’re going to have a baby together?” she asked him to which he smiled and nodded before he captured her lips with his. 

He lay her down on the sofa swinging one leg between her legs and squeezed her closer. “God!” he moaned “Oh God that is such a turn on!” 

Sam giggled and pulled back long enough to ask “What?”

“The idea of my baby inside of you—” he clarified kissing up her neck, rocking slightly to help her find friction. “—how it got there—what we did—how beautiful you’d look with a baby bump, then a baby in your arms.” 

Sam giggled “that is not the reaction most guys have about impregnation.” She said as she felt him nibbled at her ear.

“Then they are idiots.” He growled as she arched into him.

“You know it's the wrong time of month for me to get pregnant.” She told him.

“Oh you’re not on your—um—time of month are you?” he asked her sure he knew her pattern by now.

“No, just okay it's not the optimal time to get pregnant then.” She corrected herself. 

Jack grinned at her “No harm in practicing.” 

* * *

Jack lay on his side watching as she slept beside him. She lay flat on her back in a spaghetti vest and shorts. He knew if she hadn’t turned up that same afternoon all of this could have ended very differently to what had happened. Truth was he knew what he was, he knew what would happen. He’d internalize, he'd retreat, because he’s a coward and would never have taken her brave steps. He was amazed by her, for putting so much trust in him, he was flattered and terrified at the same time by her trust in him. If it weren’t for him, she would still be there, in the air force blissfully unaware. Once the Stargate Programme went live, she would be famous, the very beautiful front to SG-1, she’d marry, probably a nice guy like Joe. He turned in the bed and opened his bedside draw. He took out the small box he’d kept for years and opened it. 

It wasn’t big or flashy, it wasn’t even brand new, it had been in the O’Neill family for generations, came all the way from Ireland with great grandparents. His grandmother had still been wearing it when his parents had married so it had passed straight to him. Sara had shook her head at the Celtic knots and a small green emerald, she had demanded diamonds. So it had stayed in his draw. He wondered if she would like it—in more ways than one.


	5. Trust to--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Others begin to question Sam's Trust in Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! Thank you all so much!
> 
> I love talking to you all about this, it is seriously very tricky to write so its just the best that you're all enjoying it!
> 
> With it being so tricky, I'll admit I relayed upon a second pair of eyes and in parts hands. Mini_Goat my brilliant partner in crime, thank you thank you! You know all that you've done!

A Week Later

They were both surprised by a knock on the door, as they were at Jack’s house not hers and he wasn’t expecting anyone, he walked to the door and opened it to find Daniel standing there. “Jack good.” He said quickly. “You have to help.”

“I do?” Jack asked as Daniel pushed past. “Sam quit, we haven’t heard from her in a week-- she was going on about the vaccine—” Daniel stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Sam standing there in Jack’s living room “Oh.” He said surprised. 

Daniel looked amazed at her as Jack found his way next to her. “Wh-what are you—?” he started. “It doesn’t matter—” he said shaking his head “at least you’re here Jack can help talk some sense into you—unless—” he looked at Jack who had a guilty expression on his face and Daniel put the obvious together “You’ve been working for him all along.” Daniel scoffed “I can’t believe this!”

“That's not fair!” Sam objected “Have I done anything which would make you think I was working with Jack on this?”

“But you have been, that point is mute! You have been, you’ve betrayed the air—screw that! Your country—your world—”

“Daniel!” Jack shouted in his best commanding officers voice at the sight of Sam breaking into tears. “We are doing this because we are loyal to this damn world and country, don’t you  _ dare _ accuse  _ her _ of anything else!”

“How could you say that?” Sam cried. “I have never been anything but objective.”

“Danny, answer her question, did she do anything which made you think I was acting through her?” Jack asked of him.

“Well—” he paused and wondered, “come to think of it no.” He looked at Jack suspiciously still

“Daniel, please—” she tried “hear us out.”

“Why should I?” He asked her “Did you have to brainwash her?” Daniel glared at Jack.

“How in the known universe and beyond could I ever brainwash Samantha Carter?” Jack asked. “Don’t you know her at all?”

“I know she’s loyal to you let’s see—” Daniel starts a hint of betrayal and hurt to his voice “You leave and she comes here? She doesn’t tell any of us feeding you information on the sly, do you know what this could do to her, to her life, her career?” Daniel spat angrily.

“This is  _ my _ choice Daniel!” Sam told him. “Something which the Ashen’s are not giving us by painting us into the proverbial corner.” 

“What proverbial corner?” Daniel asked her.

“The one which says we have to trust them in everything Danny.” Jack said calmly. 

“They’re our  _ friends _ .” Daniel emphasized.

“So is a wolf in sheep’s clothing until the pretense is dropped.” Jack tried.

“Sam come on, you’re still in there, the logical Sam, the Sam which listens to reason.” Daniel tried.

“The same Sam, who can follow orders, who has been trained to listen to her superior officers, not only their orders but to listen to their instinct.” Sam looked at Daniel with pleading eyes “Daniel, please put your trust in us. They’ve been here three months and they’ve already torn apart two air force officers' careers. Please Daniel—” she said stepping out of Jack’s arms and in front of Daniel “Can we please be SG-1 again?” she asked him.

“I thought we were.” Daniel said quietly to her.

“Has it been SG-1 with no Jack?” she asked him.

Daniel chuckled, “You use his first name now.”

“Well ‘sir’ seemed inappropriate.” She said, though Daniel didn’t miss the cheeky grin which flashed across Jack’s face.

“Danny,” Jack said, his arm going around Sam. 

His eyes went wide in surprise. “H-h-h-how?!” he asked “when?”

“The day Jack left the air force.” Sam said quietly.

“So—um—”

“I came here after he left, that night I came here and I told him, if he believed the Ashen’s couldn’t be trusted then I trusted his judgement.” 

“Danny boy, sit down.” Jack offered. “Let's talk this through, then you can decide.” 

* * *

“We’re not asking you not to trust them Daniel.” Sam told him after then that he had explained their standpoint. Stroking the back of Jack’s hand to give her equanimity, she talked to Daniel “All we’re asking is to keep an eye out.”

“Use your common sense and ask questions—it's kind of your MO.” Jack said.

He looked to Sam “This is why you’re refusing the vaccine to the point of resigning?” Daniel asked.

“If I knew what was in it Daniel, if there was testing done properly like  **all** of our vaccines are done here on Earth, but trusting that its too advanced for us to understand—”

Daniel looked at Jack “trading one false god for another.” Daniel took a deep sigh “I trust them, they’ve given us no reason not to.”

“Daniel, what reason have they given us  _ to _ trust them?” Jack asked him.

“The technology, the advanced weapons and defenses, can’t you see their our  **_only_ ** hope against the Goau’ld.” 

“No,” Jack said calmly “not our only—so far they are our  _ best  _ defense so far but not our  _ only _ .”

“Please!” Daniel objected.

“We can carry on like we are, our defenses need building up yes, but it's done us well this far—for all we know the defenses we need are right here on Earth.” 

“Or our real best hope is right on the next trip through the wormhole.” Sam said softly. 

“The Asgard could—”

“Alright alright I get it.” Daniel defended when clearly he didn’t but was trying to stop the argument.

“No, I don’t think you do.” Jack said “Once the Ashen’s have taken the Stargate, has demilitarised Earth, what choice do we have but to depend on them?” Jack asked him. “No  _ choice _ but to  _ trust _ .” Jack paused and looked at Daniel. “Does that seem like real freedom to you?” Jack ended with.

Daniel looked to Sam “Is this why you refused the vaccine?”

“I think its the first step in mass genocide.” Sam admitted. Daniel looked concerned before she said “No Danny I don’t think you’re in any immediate danger.” She said softly. “I think it needs another vaccine or two before its complete.”

“You don’t understand, even though I’m not military, they offered me the vaccine.” He told them.

“You took it?” Jack asked.

“Of course I did.” Daniel said with a head shake. “Just this afternoon.” He looked to Sam “I’m sorry but why not take one vaccine, why put your foot down over one vaccine if you think just this one is safe?”

“Because I don’t know for sure,” Sam admitted.

“Come on Sam, its a vaccine against Cancer—”

“And it could ruin our chances of getting pregnant.” Jack burst before he realised what he just admitted to Daniel.

Daniel’s eyebrows shot up surprised looking quickly one to the other, an ‘o’ shape appearing at his mouth. “You’re that serious this soon?” he asked them.

“its been three months Danny.” Jack said quietly.

“I know but—” he started.

“How long do we put off what we want?” Sam said softly.

“But it means you’ve given up, on the Air Force, on coming back on SG-1.” Daniel voiced.

“No never.” Sam said reaching over and taking him by the hand. “Daniel, we walked away from the Air Force, not you, not Teal’c, we didn’t even walk away from the other teams—we walked away because the Air Force demanded we fall in line, how could we stay?”

Daniel swallowed and nodded. “I guess—I mean—” he shook his head. “Oh my God!” he said, shrinking his head down and hand through his hair. “I sort of understand your viewpoint but I can’t change mine, I-I can’t believe this of them.

“We aren’t demanding you believe us right away.” Sam reminded him softly.

“Only that you look for anything odd on these planets.” Jack suggested.

“You don’t even have to look Daniel,” Sam said to him. “Just don’t ignore the feeling when it happens.” 

He nodded before he stood up. “Alright.” He agreed. “I’ll keep it all under wraps—you know, for SG-1.” He said quietly, he looked like he was going to leave before he turned and looked at them, they sat side by side Jack’s arm was around Sam and she held his other hand over his knees. “I am happy for you guys, you deserve some happiness in all this.” He said quickly. Sam stood up and went and gave him a hug “You sure you want to reproduce with this guy?” Daniel asked her with a grin on his face which Jack couldn’t see. 

“Hey!” Jack objected.

Sam giggled and nodded her head “Yeah Daniel, I love him, I want to be with him.” 

“Okay—I think she’s a little crazier than you.” He said to Jack before he squeezed Sam’s arm affectionately and left.

* * *

Sam hadn’t been back to her place in a while. Honestly speaking, she should probably let go of the place, especially since she and Jack—

She blushed at the thought! A happy kind of blush, she was trying for a baby! With Jack! Her house it seemed was obsolete. She was living with Jack. Maybe she should just let go of the place—

Her thoughts interrupted by a knock on the door, she wondered who it could be but still made her way to the door, opening it to find Janet there.

“Janet,” she said, not sure whether to smile or not.

“Sam, finally!” she said nervously, “I’ve been trying here all week, where have you been?” she asked Sam.

“Oh—you know—“she said “not here—“ Sam said casually. “W-what about you?” she asked Janet.

“Well honestly Sam, I’m concerned.” She told the younger women.

“Oh?” Sam asked, trying to mask her guilty conscience.

“Sam you quit your job.” Janet observed.

“And?”

“You refused the vaccine.” Janet continued.

“I told you I don’t know what’s in it.” Sam tried logically.

“Sam I’m worried this is some kind of trauma—”

“Trauma?” Sam asked.

“Dating back to but not exclusive to the Colonel leaving.”

“W-What?” she chuckled in unbelief.

“Hear me out.” Janet tried.

“I’m not in any trauma.”

“It was a big change.”

“I’m absolutely fine.”

“And losing the Colonel after everything you’ve both been through lately together—”

“Oh so what? We come close to death every week Janet, nothing has changed.”

“Sam—”

“And I didn’t lose the Colonel Janet, he’s not dead—but wait, has anyone been around to try and talk to him?”

“Daniel—”

“Lost his temper because Jack wouldn’t change his mind.”

Janet paused and looked at Sam seriously “Since when have you called the Colonel Jack?” she asked Sam. Sam gave out a small huff and shook her head “Have you been seeing Jack outside of work?” Janet asked her.

“So what if I have.” Sam said defensively. 

“Well then maybe we can explain your change in behaviour.” Janet tried.

“My what?” she asked in disbelief.

“Don’t you think it's strange? The Colonel doesn’t believe them, and now you don’t either?”

“It's called believing in someone.” Sam snapped

“It's called blind love Sam.” Janet objected.

Sam held her temper but barely, she glared at Janet before she asked “Is there anything else?”

Janet thought for a moment. “Sam, this isn’t the first time you’ve acted irrational when he’s involved.” Janet started.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam said icily.

“Look no one dislikes Laira more than I do. I still have to deal with her because their society has next to no medical knowledge but you almost killed yourself to get Jack back from Edora and...”

“Janet.” Sam snapped. “She spent four months seducing him after he’d already made it clear he had feelings for me at the time. She succeeded in getting him drunk and taking advantage of him and you are here to judge me for wanting to stop her from forcing him to be the father of a child with a woman he doesn’t really want to be with? What is wrong with you Janet? You’re supposed to be on my side.” Sam said, a challenge in her eyes. “You know how much Jack loves kids. He’d have never been able to leave that back woods farm town again because she’d never let him bring his child here and he’d never forgive himself for abandoning a child he made.” Sam reminded her.

“You’ve got to admit Sam, the similarities to your emotional wellbeing are incredibly similar, only this time you’re  **_so_ ** blinded, the consequences will change the course of your whole life, falling for the Colonel like this, admitting to there being more--”

“I know my feelings for Jack and my professional capacities have been intertwined--well let's face it since day one.” she said which got a chuckle from Janet. “When he left that day, it didn’t sit right with me. He was so sure of his convictions Janet, if he doubted those convictions even a little he would keep quiet, but his training was kicking in. The very thing I’ve been trained to trust for four years, and I doubted him for those few minutes and it wasn’t right.” Sam looked down and admitted “When I went to him that day, I wasn’t expecting any of this, it just happened. My instincts about trusting his judgment came before the smitten kitten surfaced. They are two separate events.”

“What about when the infatuation ends Sam?”

“I’m not love blind Janet and this isn’t infatuation, I know it's what you think, but it's not what's happening. This is what I want, something in my personal life is finally going right!”

“But Sam, your career...”

“Means nothing at all if the vaccinations they give us mean Jack and I end up infertile.” Sam said then bit her lip realizing how much she’d just given away.

“Oh.” Janet said in sudden realization. “Oh I see.”

Sam folded her arms over her chest. Blushing slightly.

“I didn’t realize things had gone that far.” Janet said lamely.

“Well what did you expect would happen when the government wasn’t in our way any more Janet? You just accused me of freaking out because I’ve been in love with him for years. “

“You really think the vaccinations might cause infertility?” Janet asks.

“I ran the math models. Every single planet had massive unexplained drops in population and one of the last places I went, a woman had been trying for two years to get pregnant and the Aschen said she’s fine but she knew her cycle like the back of her hand and nothing. I think they did something to those people Janet and I’m not willing to be a statistic. Jack and I want children and if the side effect of their vaccination course is infertility I’m not chancing it. Janet we need to test the vaccines. Who cares if they say it’s too complicated for us? How do they know that? It’s just chemistry. You know our chemistry Janet and so do I. If you don’t want to test it, get me samples and I’ll do it myself, but someone needs to do it before we subject the entire planet to eugenics.” 

Janet stood, thinking. Sam, her friend, the women made some questionable life choices sometimes. Her grasp on science was always sound, possibly her expertise in physics made her a dab hand in the other sciences, and what she was saying with regards to that made sense in spite of the issues involving Sam shacking up with the Colonel. She sighed. “All right. I’ll see what I can do.”


	6. The world keeps turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world moves on--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine they belong to Stargate even in this slight AU.
> 
> Many thanks again to Mini_Goat, idea and all that bounced off and written down. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine-- because I can suck sometimes

Janet stared at the image again. She had thought she was wrong at first, despite Sam’s claims, she did it out of a sense of loyalty to Sam, not to prove her right. This was the first step in the proof though. There was no mistaking why Sam’s friend she had made off world wasn’t pregnant. Her ovaries were the size of a post menopausal woman and her estrogen levels were next to nil. She took a deep sigh and wished not for the first time that Sam was here with her in the lab working with her on it. It was a lonely job to do on your own, but with only the remainder of SG-1 (A newly appointed leader was being assigned) going off world, the medical needs of the base were low, her staff told to amuse themselves, just to be ready in case someone came in. It wasn’t unusual for Janet to have a side project, and was glad that not even Hammond asked her what it was she was doing. She’d compared the bloodwork to those of her own, she could see the evidence of the anti-cancer drug in her own system along with Sam’s friend. The same antibodies, there were of course a few other antibodies in Sam’s friend system, which ones were natural and which ones were vaccinated induced she didn’t know, but most of them she could identify. There was however something of unknown origin in her immune system and that one part emitted a small amount of radiation, but that could be down to anything, her environment, her diet, a vaccine—although compelling, it wasn’t conclusive, she needed more data. 

“Hey Janet.” Daniel said knocking on her door, “Is it okay to come in?” he asked her.

“Sure.” Janet nodded. 

“What’cha working on?” Daniel asked.

“Oh you know—“she said not sure where to go with the statement, hoping that if Daniel didn’t know he would simply put it down to something medical and not ask anymore questions.

“SG-1 genocide theory?” he asked.

“You know too?” Janet sighed in relief.

Daniel shrugged, “They explained their thoughts.” He said. “I can’t think it's deliberate.” He said quietly, shutting the door.

“I can’t either Daniel, only—” she paused and sighed “What Sam had managed to put together—”

“You think there’s merit to their claims?” Daniel asked, surprised.

“I think I need more information.” Janet replied, the implication heavy.

He stood silent for a moment before he asked delicately “Do you know the other thing?” 

“Ah!” Janet nodded “The um, personal aspect.” She said quietly. “How often have you been over?” she asked Daniel.

“A few times,” he admitted. “It's nice actually, we’re just all friends, like we were when we were SG-1, except he smiles more, they hold hands—They’re happy which is a relief to see, actually.”

“Did you know they want kids?” Janet asked.

“Have they started trying already?” Daniel asked her.

“I’m not sure.” Janet said, shaking her head. “I’ve only caught Sam once at her place—” she slowed and nodded her head “She’s with Jack.”

“Ya.” Daniel chuckled “They um, seem to be enjoying spending time together.”

"Sam is going to need specialized care, I’d hate to think of a civilian doctor running her blood work after Jolinar.” 

“She’d need to come here?” Daniel asked, surprised.

“She’d need me.” Janet said more carefully. “Which would mean more rules broken.” 

Daniel nodded. “How do we get her here and her medical bills covered?” Daniel nodded, Janet gave him a look which could only mean “more proof.” He said. 

“When are you guys next out?” Janet asked.

“A few days, Major Barrett has been assigned to SG-1 Temporarily, he’s not a permanent leader but he allows for us to go through the gate, and he’s a good guy.”

Janet nodded. “If you can, any of this—?” she asked.

“I can try.” Daniel nodded. 

* * *

“How did it go?” Jack asked her as she came back and she sat on the sofa beside him, still in a knee length skirt suit which looked suspiciously military, although Jack knew she was trying to make a good impression.

“Really good yeah.” Sam said with a nod “they seemed to like my umm expertise in deep space radar telemetry.” she admitted.

“Well a professor in--what was it?” he asked her.

“Space Operations and Physics.” she said with a nod “Apparently Uncle George gave a glowing referral for me.”

“Of course he did.” Jack said putting his arm around her seeing the tears forming in her eyes. “Hey--” he said, bringing her closer.

“I feel like I’ve abandoned them, I put all that work into keeping the project alive-- and then I walk away, and all they can do is be nice about me.”

“There would be nothing to be not nice about.” Jack assured her. “You are a damn fine officer Carter, and you  _ still  _ are.” 

“Ya.” she said nodding her head. 

“I still don’t understand why you want a job.” Jack told her.

“Because my rank isn’t high enough to have enough on retirement--”

“But we have mine too.” he assured her.

“I know it's not all about money.” she admitted “Until Janet gets back to me about the tests, I really can’t do anything. I’d much rather do something.” she explained.

Jack smiled “Only you could call a Professor's job ‘something to do’.” 

“I would be doing 25 hours a week which would give me enough time to still be here for everything here,” she observed. “It’ll keep me busy at least.”

He nodded. “I know you need something Sam, I never expected you to settle down to a housewife--especially with a house husband in tow.” 

She chuckled “Its not that I don’t want to be here with you, its just--”

“You need work.” he smiled. “I know you it’s okay.” they sat back on the couch where he said “You’re still young, its me that's old, cranky and ready to retire.” he told her.

“As long as your heart loves me,” she shrugs “I’m kind of used to the cranky.”

He chuckled as his head went back on the sofa relaxing beside her. He turned his head, his neck still on the cushions. “You do remember how much older I am then you?”

“I told Catherine once the heart never grows old and I believe it.” she told him “So love me with yours, mine will love yours, every day it beats and beyond.”

“Beyond?” he asked her as she curled up next to him.

“Your heart will always be echoed in mine, as long as I love you, and that’ll be forever.”

He smiled and held her close to him “You’re a little romantic aren’t you?” he smiled. "You giving me your heart?"

“It’s been a long time since I gave it to anyone.” she said quietly. “The last person broke it.”

He looked at her sadly “Who?” he asked her.

“Jonas.” she said quietly. 

“Oh.” Jack grunted “Him.”

“Yeah,” she whispered, squeezing him more. “I’m so glad I found you.”

He kissed into her hair and held her closer. “You too.” 

They idly watched the television for a while before her phone rang. “Car--”she started but then cleared her throat “I mean hello?------Yes this is she?” A few hums and ahhh later she ended the call with a “Thank you , yes, alright, yes my e-mail will be fine. Thank you. Bye.” She turned and with a little smile nodded “I got it.” she told him “They um, decided as soon as I left the room, because of my expertise, and my natural abilities.”

“Well--sure.” he grinned “Congratulations Sam.” 

“Thanks.” She said with a sad smile, then a tear went down her cheek. 

“Oh Sam!” he whispered sympathetically, wrapping his arms around her.

“I feel as though its just another step towards giving up, but at the same time I have to do it, and then I have these images of what it would be like with the Aschen’s in charge, Jack--”

“I know Samantha, I know.” he whispered to her. 

“What if they come and ruin our kids' futures? The ones we’re planning for? What if they come and fill our kids with their poison?”

“Hey listen to me.” he tells her, pulling back and looking into her eyes. “Samantha, I will not let them hurt us, not you, and not our kids do you understand me?”

“Together.” she whispered.

“Together, always.”


	7. Setting a foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mor things change, can more people be brought round to wonder---?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine they belong to the good folks at Stargate.
> 
> Thank you for staying with me through it, I know I'm slow in uploading, I swear its because I want to do it justice!
> 
> You know me always up for a chat so feel free to leave comments below!

Three weeks later.

She came out of the bathroom, the little white stick still in her hand. She was studying it so hard Jack had no idea what was going on still. 

“Sam?” he asked her, the words coming out in a husky whisper.

She looked up at him and with her whole body shaking in response happy tears, her hand came up to her mouth covering it as she nodded. “I’m pregnant.” She whispered. 

He jumped up and wrapped her in his arms, the pregnancy test put carefully into his hands he looked at that precious second line on the test and held her closer. 

“Jack, we’re—“she stuttered, completely amazed at the results. “I didn’t think it could happen right away.” She whispered to him, she pulled back to look him in the eyes. “How does it feel—daddy?” she asked him. 

Sam watched him trying to identify the feeling which was reflected in his eyes but she couldn’t read him. Had she only flattered herself into thinking she knew Jack better in the last almost four months? She thought she knew him now, more than ever but all the same the expression on his face was both unfamiliar and unreadable to her. “Jack?” she asked.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t do this until we resolved the whole Aschen thing sorted, that there was some resolve to it, but I don’t think I can wait anymore.” He said softly. Sam was completely confused when he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. A small green velvet box. She looked confused before she opened it, a small gasp escaping her as she saw the content. “I thought you’d like it in champagne or hidden in your blue jello. I kept trying to think of how to do it. A romantic meal for you or take you out some place fancy and do it.” He told her. She looked at him and giggled where he shrugged and his head ducked nervously “only if you like?” he asked her.

“Jack—“she smiled trying to take the edge of his nervous energy.

“I’m awful at romance!” he reprimanded himself. “You deserve a grand gesture and a marching band, shooting stars and the moon brought down for you—” he continued. “But if you wouldn’t mind—I’d like to be your husband—you know—you know me better, you know—”

Sam chuckled and stroked his cheek. It was enough to silence him long enough for her to say “Yes—Jack.”

His eyes shot to hers, wide in amazement. “What?” he asked.

“Yes, I want to marry you.”

He took her quickly in his arms holding her tightly to him. “Are you sure?” he whispered in awe.

Sam giggled and looked him in the eyes “Of course.” She told him. “Although let's make it soon, I do not want my wedding pictures to include a baby bump.” She laughed. 

“Okay!” he returned happily. “ASAP got it!” he exclaimed. He unwrapped himself from her where he looked at the ring and then her again. “Do you like it?” he asked her.

“I love it.” She told him softly. “Jack, it's beautiful.” 

He smiled and bit into his bottom lip. “It's been in the family for generations.” Jack told her, and took it out of the case and slipped it onto her finger what looked like the wrong way, “The Claddagh's design and the knots are traditional in Ireland, usually passed down mother to daughter but I have no sisters so I got it off my grandma actually. The heart for love, the hands for friendship and the crown for loyalty. The Gemstone was put in because my great great grandpa didn’t want nothing ‘common’ on his girls hand.`` This made Sam laugh. “But its traditional to wear it pointing towards the fingertips when engaged, then when we get married you point it the right way round.” he explained.

“That’s tradition?” she asked him.

“Ya.” he nodded., “Silly I know--”

“I love it!” she exclaimed.

“Sara didn’t like it, said she wanted diamonds.” 

“I can’t see how she couldn’t.” Sam admitted looking at it laying on her left hand fourth finger. 

“Came all the way from Ireland.” He said kissing her hand where it lay.

“It's gorgeous.” She smiled as he came up and looked her in the eyes.

“Just like the women who wears it.” He said to her softly.

She blushed and kissed him again “This is the perfect day.” She said quietly.

“And it's only eight thirty in the morning.” He smiled. “I’m sorry about the proposal.” He told her softly.

“It was perfect,” she laughed. “Perfectly you, perfectly us.” She smiled.

He held her close again before he stepped back and then pulled her into the kitchen. “You sit down my queen.” He said presenting her with her stool as a throne. “What can I get you for breakfast?” he asked her. 

She giggled at his attentiveness, as he handed her a banana as a starter, although she had learned he was a  _ very _ attentive lover in the past few months it still took her by surprise. Jack, her fiancé(!) was different to ‘the colonel’ or ‘sir’. He was a hugger, he held her close to him for hours, not even for sex just for hugs, just to be physically close with no signs of relenting. She was glad, she was a natural hugger too, something Jonas was not. He called her ‘clingy’ even in the after sex hugs, she’d been surprised when Jack had held her for hours and had whispered he never wanted to let go. 

“Penny for them?” he asked her.

“I was just thinking—how lucky I am.” She offered him biting into the banana.

“It's me that’s lucky.” He said softly. “Knocked up a gorgeous blonde—” he said with a smirk on his face he winked at her glare before she caved and chuckled. “--who is so out of her senses she’s agreed to marry me.” 

“Well you did knock me up—” she said with a smile before it quickly faded. “Oh no!” she exclaimed before she made a run for the bathroom.

She was quickly followed by Jack who sat beside her rubbing her back soothingly. He waited for the wave of sickness to subside before he whispered. “No banana’s then?” he asked her.

“Apparently not.” She managed. 

“That's okay.” He said grabbing a face cloth and running it under the warm water, wringing it out he placed it on the back of her neck. “Oh God!” she groaned “that’s good!” 

He chuckled and with a small smile said “Its funny what you remember.” He said pensively, he then paused in shock of his revelation to her. “I-I’m sorry—” he said stumbling on his words.

Her hand came out onto his knee beside her, still not convinced she wasn’t about to throw up so her head remained next to the toilet bowl. “Don’t feel sorry for talking about your life before we met.” She whispered. “I want to hear about it,” she told him “especially Charlie,” she continued “if you’re comfortable talking to me about it, then I’m privileged.” He said finally able to turn her head to look at him.

* * *

A Week after that

Daniel stepped through the gate, the rest of SG-1 had gone ahead, he had walked behind their new visitors and Mollem. 

“This is the world of our ancestors.” The female said amazed.

“That’s right, well we’re underground right now, I’m sure we can arrange a trip to the surface if you’re interested.” Daniel said with a smile, noting the uncomfortable look on Mollem’s face. 

“There are legends among our people of the Tau’ri sunset, the spectacular colours at twilight.” The male nodded

“We’ll be sure to make it at twilight then, Mollen of course you’re welcome to join us.”

“Doctor Jackson, you’ve brought us more visitors.” Hammond observed.

“Yes!” Daniel said with a nod.

“This is Albina and Cicero from Orbis Terra.” Major Barrett nodded introducing them “Doctor Jackson has surmised they came from earth round about the time of the Roman empire.” 

“That’s a lot more recent than a lot of others which were taken. “ Hammond observed.

“I think their God Jupiter, shares links with the Asgard.” Daniel said with a nod.

“You’re very welcome.” Hammond said with a smile to them both. “Doctor Jackson, post mission check up, then—”

“Complimentary tour.” He said with a smile. “I look forward to it.” He nodded to them all and excused himself heading for the infirmary.

He said down at one of the beds, his legs swinging over the side as Janet approached. “Did you get them?” she asked him.

He looked around before slipping the vials into her hand. “They were fascinated by our ‘primitive’ methods.” Daniel said quietly to her.

“You think I could offer them a ‘fun’ body scan?” She whispered to Daniel, slipping the vials into her pocket. 

“Oh yeah, they’ll be amazed.” Daniel whispered to her. 

Janet raised her eyebrow “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” 

Daniel chuckled “Come on, this isn’t the craziest plan SG-1 has pulled off.” 

Janet took a deep breath and smiled. “Yeah.”

* * *

A few hours later their visitors arrived at the SGC infirmary. Daniel followed by Teal’c and Mollen. Daniel gave a brief explanation of what it was and then Janet approached.   
“Speaking of which, this is Doctor Janet Fraser.” He introduced her “Janet, this is Albina and Cicero.” Daniel introduced.

“Pleased to meet you.” She said politely.

“This alliance must be hard for you Doctor Fraser, once part of the alliance your job will be next to obsolete.” Albina observed.

“Every Doctor’s dream is their own demise.” Janet said back to her.

“What technology do you use here?” Cicero asked her.

Janet walked them around the infirmary, her audience captivated by her tour, she smiles at the end when Albina observed “it's really very interesting Doctor Fraser, despite it being in a cruder form the end effects are really quite clever.”

“We only wish we could have technology more advanced to help us further.” Janet nodded.

“Which is why the Aschen alliance is so important to you?” Albina asked.

“That and we like to make friends.” Daniel smiled. 

“Tell me again how does your body scanners work?” Cicero asked, still fascinated by it.

Janet smiled “I can do one better than that.” She said invitingly. “How about you two see it in action?”

“I don’t think—” Mollen started.

“Oh yes!” Albina asked. “What fun!” 

“Will it harm us?” Cicero asked.

“Well no—” Mollen started “it's just a body scan and that data—”

“Isn’t saved unless I tell it to be—” Janet said, unseen to the visitors Teal’c’s eyebrow raised surprised. 

“Maybe I can go first.” Cicero confirmed. 

* * *

Janet was working on the samples later when Teal’c came to her office.

“Teal’c” she said with a smile. “This is unexpected” she added “What can I do for you?”

He came into the office closing the door behind him. “I came to ask about your deception regarding the body scans you performed this afternoon.” He stated, Janet took a deep breath in, “We both know any information is automatically saved to the base's database.”

“Yes we do.” Janet acknowledged. 

With an awkward silence Teal’c assured her “I have not informed General Hammond of the indiscretion.” 

“There is an honourable reason for all this Teal’c.”

His head bowed as a nod “How can I be of assistance?” 

She thought about what she was about to say to him for a second. “You’re loyal to this world Teal’c,” she observed “but you first gave your alliance to Colonel O’Neill.” She said to him, again his head bowed agreeing “What if I told you, you could do both again?”

He thought about it for a second before he said “In what way may I be of service to you and O’Neill?”


	8. Currently Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find out more----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters are not mine! I love them but they do belong to the folk at Stargate

Jack was surprised when he opened the door. Besides Samantha, stood in front of him, three of their best friends.

“We were wondering if we might come in?” Janet asked of Jack.

“Sure.” he said as he stood to the side for them. He watched them as they all walked in and closed the door behind them. He walked through to the living room with them keeping his poker face on “Sam should be back any minute.” Jack told them.

“Where is she?” Daniel asked him.

“She found a job, she’s lecturing space stuff at the university.” Jack informed them.

“Really?” Daniel asked him. “So soon?” 

“Well she has a unique set of skills, any place would be lucky to have her.”

“Well--Ya.” Daniel commented “its just so soon.”

“Sam’s not the type to sit still.”

“No I know--”

“And I seem to remember at least two of you thinking she was crazy for following my lead on this.” Jack gave a scolding look to both Daniel and Janet. 

“Jack come on--” Daniel started.

“No you come on!” Jack finally snapped. “I take it you’re starting to come round--”

“Jack.” They heard a calming voice from behind them, all of them turning to see Sam standing there. She looked at her friends and nodded at all but Teal’c, who she physically stood in front of, and looked up into his eyes with a thoughtful expression before she whispered “I thought I’d never get to see you again Teal’c.” She told him, before she wrapped her arms around his neck “it's so good to see you.”

One arm came up and held her back in a hug “It is good to see you Major Carter.” he told her. “We have information we wish to share.” he tells her.

“Oh?” she questioned as they pulled away. She looked towards Jack who could see the relief on her face and with that relief he melted enough to be glad, (if a little more guarded than Sam) to see their old team.

“I’ve had bloodworks from two different worlds and body scans of three different people.” Janet told her handing her the file she carried. Sam moved over to Jack and offered their friends the sofa, Jack taking the seat behind him while Sam sat cozily on his thighs, they missed the raised eyebrow from Teal’c (apparently everyone had forgotten to tell him of the change of relationship in his two friends), he was pleasantly surprised. He admired their ability not to pursue their relationship because they were in the military together, but now that didn’t stand in their way they seemed settled in their love. “They all had an unidentified cell which emits a small amount of radioactivity. It appears to be shrinking women’s ovaries and  enlarging veins in men.”

“Oh my God!” Sam exclaimed looking at the results. 

“I don’t know if it's something in their diet, something in the surroundings or some genetic--” Janet started.

“Or something injected.” Sam nodded.

“I thought, different worlds would have different bacterias and viruses and stuff like that?” Jack almost asked.

“You’re absolutely right,” Sam acknowledged “but since the majority of these planets have been terraformed likely all from the Asgard when they built the gate network we’re all likely to have a very similar virus and bacteria resistances and immunity, it's why we don’t pick up as many viruses as we should.”

“Like when we went to the Land of Light.” Daniel observed, “We’d never encountered a histaminalytic virus like that before, therefore none of us were immune, except those who use antihistamines for allergies, we were the ones least affected--”

“Until you weren’t.” Jack said with a grin to Daniel. “You dog!” 

“At least I didn’t jump my boss.” Daniel quipped with a sly look to Sam.

Jack held her tighter and Sam sat straighter “I stand by my choice.” she said repressing a smile while Jack looked thrilled.

“Back to the point--”Janet smiled remembering that this felt more like SG-1 then it had in a long time. “There’s nothing to stop a very similar virus or bacteria from forming on each planet, it could be a by-product--” 

Sam looked at her dubiously 

“Then why don’t we have it?” Jack asked.

“Alright it's unlikely.” Janet admitted. “It's still not conclusive, what we really need is a sample of each vaccine the Aschen offer.” 

“We’re kinda dependent on you guys for it now.” Jack observed.

“We’re working on it.” Daniel chirped.

“We know.” Sam told them.

“O’Neill informs us you have new employment Samantha Carter.” Teal’c observed.

“Ya, I just finished my first day, it's not long until the end of this semester now, I just have someone else's curriculum to adapt to my style.” 

“New challenge.” Daniel nodded. 

“Well--New.” Sam said softly. She put the file on the coffee table. “I miss the gate.” she said quietly. “It’s been my whole career.” 

“You were there, how long before we were called?” Daniel asked again.

“Two years, almost three.” She said quietly. “I was twenty six, just broke up with Jonas before I got interviewed over my thesis.” she nodded. “Yeah, then you came back through the wormhole, I spent that year at the Pentagon reading the reports, analysing the dialling system, there was so much information, so much we could learn--” she smiled “it was exciting, fulfilling--” she shrugged, “I guess I better find new ways of of feeling fulfilled.” 

She gave a marked look to Jack which everyone noticed but didn’t yet understand. 

“We have something to tell you guys.” Jack said to them all. The three of them gave heavy looks to each other before Sam nodded and whispered something to him, he grinned and nodded before saying “We’re engaged.” Jack informed them.

“We’ve applied for our marriage licence we’re planning on getting married two weeks from now, we were wondering if you’d join us.” Sam said softly.

Janet jumped up and made a high pitched squealing sound Jack only supposed was excitement.

Sam stood and smiled at her friend “I take it you’re past the idea of Jack and I are just shacking up?” Sam asked her.

Janet came and cuddled Sam and Jack looked to Janet as if she just poked him with one of her needles. “Oh the question was never about if you were perfect for each other, it was a matter of checking your sanity.”

“Hey!” Jack objected “A guy could get hurt!” he said, trying to mask his wounded ego.

“Tell me he had a ring?!” Janet asked her friends.

Sam chuckled and showed her the ring.

“Oh Sam it's beautiful! God! That looks like an old ring!”

“It is.” Sam confirmed “it's been in Jack’s family for generations.” 

“So where are you planning on having it?” Daniel asked.

“The garden of the gods resort, I have a friend whose manager there and owes me--so--” Jack nodded. 

“Bit ironic isn’t it?” Daniel said with a smile.

“We were thinking poetic.” Jack said he’s voice heavy with sarcasm. 

“You’ll all come won’t you?” Sam asked them. 


	9. Here comes the bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wanted everything perfect for his bride--

Jack had looked at her wide eyed as she walked down the aisle. She was beaming and absolutely stunning. 

She wore an A-line wedding dress encrusted with beads, crystals, and sequins from the plunging bodice to the floaty, layered skirt. With glitter strewn layers of tulle and figure-shaping, bead-outlined godets, crossing beaded straps at the back which showed off her smooth back, and a supportive illusion panel.(1)

Her short hair had quickly grown out to a cute pixie haircut, her bangs swept to the side in a silver diamond hairband and tucked behind her ears, cut short to the sides and back and a long veil which trailed behind her.(2)

When they had signed the marriage certificate, Janet and Daniel were witnesses, only they bore witness to the look of amazement on Jack’s face when she signed the line identified as ‘party two signature’, the line which showed how she would sign her name after marriage ‘Samtha O’Neill’.

“Are- are you sure?” he asked her, amazed.

She’d smiled and looked into his eyes biting the corner of her bottom lip “I know I’ve always hated the idea of belonging  **_to_ ** someone, like I’m some sort of property to be owned.” she said with a quick swallow, “but then I thought about it and yes, the idea of belonging to someone is sickening, I thought maybe it would show I belong  **_with_ ** you.” she said quietly grabbing hold of his hand “Samantha O’Neill.” She whispered “by choice.”

He wrapped her into a hug holding her tight. “Does that mean the baby...?” he whispered to her making sure no one else heard.

“Almond is going to be an O’Neill.”

Jack looked worried at her “Tell me that's not going to be its name?!” 

Sam still whispering between them “No silly, like sprog or bean, a nickname until we have its sex, or until its birth.”

“Geesh! You had me worried.” he chuckled while she still giggled for her “Almond?” he whispered with a smile.   
“Ya.” she nodded.

“Okay then.” he agreed.

“Hey what are you two whispering about?” Daniel had asked.

“Which position we’re going to consummate this marriage in.” Jack had gruffed.

“Ew!” Daniel objected. “too much information.” 

“Then don’t ask a groom what he’s whispering to his bride.” Jack said with a wink to Sam. 

* * *

He looked at her now, as they danced their first dance as husband and wife and he said “You look stunning by the way.”

Sam smiled “Because you didn’t mean it the other 100 times you said it already?” she teased him.

“I can’t help it.” Jack had retorted “My wife is hot!” he exclaimed with a smile as she chuckled for him “Even at week 8 of pregnancy.” 

“Shhh!” she whispered “they could all still hear you.”

They looked around and saw the small group of friends they had banded together. 

Daniel had stood as the best man, all too honoured to do so for his best friend and the woman who was like a sister to him. 

Teal’c sat proudly not far from them, he wore a hat with the dark suit he wore. Jack was pretty sure Daniel had helped with Teal’c and the dress code.

Janet and Cassie were sat next to Teal’c both in light pink dresses, not too formal but pretty enough for their little wedding to be bridesmaids.

“Na!” he whispered to her.

“I was worried, but it turns out all the throwing up I’m doing is keeping off weight,” he looked at her concerned “I’m okay,” she whispered “and it does mean I fitted into this quite nicely.” she smiled up at him.

“I’ll say!” he grinned. “You’ve not even changed naked yet, I doubt anyone would notice you're clothed.”

“Janet said I was too nervous when I threw up this morning.” Sam said with a smile, “they haven’t been around much really. Besides, it's only week eight.” she said then smiled “ish.”

“When do you need to tell Janet?” Jack asked her.

“Soon.” Sam admitted “I just wanted the wedding done before she started fussing over Almond.”

“Is that how big they are?” he asked her,

“No, they’re about the size of a kidney bean, maybe up to a raspberry.” She said with a grin “Depending on their natural size.”

He looked at her confused.

“Well you’re tall I’m tall, at least for a woman, likelihood is this kid will be tall.” Sam looked at the amazed look on his face. “What?”

“Nothing just, I know to you, this pregnancy is real twenty four hours a day, and I don’t forget you’re pregnant or anything, its just--”

“When I talk like that it makes it more real?” she asked him with a smile on her face.

“Ya.” he nodded. “You look stunning.” he said with a smile, knowing he was repeating himself “I thought you decided no to the veil?” he asked her.

“Ya, to wear over my face, I saw it with the dress and I just fell in love with it.” She said smiling.

He grinned further “I’ll be having you wear a chastity belt as a fashion accessory by the end of the year.” he joked with a kicky quirk of the eyebrow.

Sam burst into giggles before she pressed her whole front into him and to whisper in his ear “I will if you will.”

He jumped to attention before whispering in her ear “Fuck Sam.” 

“I thought the exact opposite was the purpose of those things.” she teased him. “Although we’re a little late for the original intended purposes.” She giggled, he’d stopped dead still despite the fact they were meant to be dancing “although, for the purposes of now--” she shrugged and looked into his eyes. “Best wait for the baby to be out first huh?” 

He managed a nod while swallowing trying to gain some sense of control. “I--Ummm, I didn’t know if you’d be into that, you know, with what happened with Jonas and everything.” 

“Jonas’ problems started and ended with the abuse and coherson.” she said quietly. “I was young, impressionable and very inexperienced, I didn’t know-- a lot, about coherson, or rape, or consent actually--” she said shaking her head “There’s a couple of things I definitely don’t want, ever--” she admitted quietly. “But with you, I know I’m safe. My whole self trusts you, completely.”

He looked into her wide blue trusting eyes. He brought her in closer to him, clinging to her gratefully. Yes he knew it, every second since she had come into his house eighteen weeks ago was trust on her part. Trust he was right about the Aschen, Trust that he wasn’t being prideful, trust that he wasn’t just taking advantage of her the second she was no longer his subordinate, trust in their relationship, trust in him.

“I don’t deserve--” he started but was cut off by her lips pressing lovingly into his. “--Wow!” 

She smiled looking into his eyes, she didn’t notice the cake being brought out. 

She was pleasantly surprised when she turned round and saw it for the first time. Jack had said he would take care of it, the details of the cake were not important to her; she didn’t have a “dream wedding” in mind, ever. So she had agreed to let him to that detail, after all Jack was unlikely to swap or ignore that certain tradition, there were days Sam suspected he loved cake more then her. So when she had turned to see the seemingly traditionally white wedding cake, she’d been pleasantly surprised. It was only when you inspected the cake a little closer did you see, as it always was with Jack, the mischief was in the details. (3)(4)

The bride and groom wedding toppers were back to back, both with guns in their hands. The bride's leg showing up to where her wedding garter should be instead showed a thigh holster. Sam laughed and looked at her groom who shrugged “It was either this or the bride and groom on a bike, and the groom was steering--”

“Not a chance!” she laughed.

“The Holster was originally a garter I had it repainted.” she laughed more “seemed more appropriate.”

She nodded “I love it!” she told him. 

The rest was plain white with sparkle silver glitter lace diamond decoration. “I figured you wouldn't be into the over decorated kind of cake.” 

“You figured right, Jack this is perfect.” she smiled and then noticed something, what looked like the start of a star constellation etched into the back of the cake.

“Well almost--” he teased her, noticing it. 

She looked at the bottom layer at the back of the cake, the cake itself had the symbols for earth from the stargate in the cake then a little stargate (without the symbols) standing proudly with a marble effect blue the colour of the wormhole. “Oh Jack!” she exclaimed.

“Top secret I know but--” he started.

She turned and hugged him, tears welling in her eyes. “It's perfect, Jack thank you.” she whispered.

“No one will ever know, because it's hidden.” he whispered to her.

“I got that.” she laughed.

“I had to do it Sam, it's so much a part of you--so much a part of us--” he whispered gently.

“Thank you Jack! I miss it, I miss it so much.” she whispered.

“I know, I’m sorry--” he started.

“It's not your fault.” she reminded him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes “I love you Jack.”

His heart ached for what she had sacrificed for the truth, and for him. He swore he’d someday make it better for her. “I love you too Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) https://www.marryingdress.com/petite-size-7swg837-style-beaded-plungingv-illusion-bridal-dress-p-1942.html Sam’s dress  
> (2) http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-kFX-s40xWS8/Vqj0KGVHwZI/AAAAAAAAAsI/RqKAfumZVjE/s640/wedding-hairstyles-for-short-hair-with-veil.jpg veil and hairband  
> (3) https://www.wish.com/product/5819fecabf843244e2b6d55a?hide_login_modal=true&from_ad=goog_shopping&_display_country_code=GB&_force_currency_code=GBP&pid=googleadwords_int&c=%7BcampaignId%7D&ad_cid=5819fecabf843244e2b6d55a&ad_cc=GB&ad_curr=GBP&ad_price=8.00&campaign_id=6493229882&gclid=CjwKCAjwqpP2BRBTEiwAfpiD-6oQ8ykBY1aENE38wpV2yf7clGTpJvnpd6HEnnpOLDSDfmo9S8V2khoCyQEQAvD_BwE&share=web wedding cake topper is on here   
> (4) https://www.elegantweddinginvites.com/wedding-blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/sparkle-silver-glitter-dusted-wedding-cake-ideas.jpg wedding cake (with the exception of the back, because you know, its top secret!)


	10. The Old and the New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past and future calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovely everyone for continuing with me especially considering my sporatic uploads. 
> 
> Thank you to Mini_goat, I feel like I've asked her to read these chapters a hundred times, and also, my lovely new Beta, somethings will get clearer as we go on i swear!
> 
> As always feel free to comment or not, but I certainly hope if you've read this far you're still enjoying!

“You’re nervous.” Jack observed, watching her dress that day.

“Am I?” she asked, feeling the jitters herself. “I guess I am. It’s just – It’s strange, that's all. I’ll be going in as a civilian consultant, into my former life, my world, my everything for so long-- I mean seven years--” She picked out another top sliding it over her head and pulling it down, she looked in the mirror. “Can you tell I’m pregnant?” she asked him.

Jack chuckled. “Ten weeks, Sam. You still have your military body.” he said, with a smile then stood up from the bed and wrapping his arms around her, he laid his hands on her stomach. “With the exception of your breasts, Sam.” He whispered to her. “They are looking magnificent!”. 

“I doubt anyone else would notice.” she said dryly.

“I had my competition.” Jack admitted, grinning at her. 

Sam snorted. No one compared to Jack O’Neill in her eyes. “No, you didn’t.” Jack was amazed at her response through the mirror. Sam chuckled. “Well at least there’s some advantages to the pain.” she muttered. “They’re aesthetically pleasing?”

“Yeah,” he nodded thoughtfully. “They're still hurting you?” he asked, to which she nodded. “We can go to the mall tomorrow, to that shop which sells the maternity stuff. They might have some bras which are more comfortable.”

“That’s if I can fix the gate in one day.” Sam pointed out.

“Sam, whatever do, remember you’re pregnant.” he said to her softly “No all-nighters. You need your rest.” 

She took a deep breath. “I know.” She turned around in his arms. “I know, Jack. I won’t risk our baby, not for anyone or anything. Besides, you’ve seen how I’ve been falling asleep at the drop of the hat, If it's too boring, I might just fall asleep in the control room.” 

Jack smirked. “Now that would get the tongues wagging.” He said, eyebrows quirking merrily before he kissed her first lightly, then heavier and heavier again.

“Mmmm.” Sam’s throat sounded as his tongue nudged her for entrance. “Mmm, no no.” She said, shaking her head. Jack let her go only slightly to give her a little breathing room but he wasn’t going anywhere without her saying so. “I am not showing up to the SGC smelling of sex.” she said with a grin of her own.

“It would be a really subtle way of telling them you don’t need the Air Force to have a good time.” He said with a wink to her.

Sam laughed and kissed him playfully. “Every bit of mischief made was with you.” She looked into his eyes. “We can have sex later, okay?”

“You got me working on a promise?” he asked her.

“Yah sure betcha.” she said in reply. “I thought I’d pop in on Janet and let her know about Almond.” She admitted. “Try and get some kind of line of care in place for the pregnancy.”

“Okay.” Jack said softly. “Let me know how it goes.”

* * *

“Sir?” The Airman who escorted Sam down the elevator to General Hammond’s office. He knocked on the door and hearing the General respond, he opened the door letting Sam in.

“Major.” Hammond said brightly, getting up from his desk. 

Sam gave an ironic laugh. “Not anymore, General.” she admitted, feeling funny not giving him a welcoming salute.

Hammond looked pained for a moment before he said quietly, “ _ Doctor _ Carter, then?”

Her eyebrow quirked but stayed silent. She very much doubted they didn’t keep tabs on them and she knew George Hammond. He would know she had gotten married and to whom but he was choosing to ignore it for now. “Sam will do just fine.” she answered. “Did I need the escort?” Sam asked him, feeling bitter.

“You know the protocol--” Hammond started then corrected himself “I’m sorry, Sam.”

She shrugged. She asked him formally. “What can I help you with, General?”

Hammond sighed then nodded his head. “I’ve authorized a limited number of off world exploratory missions, as before.”

Sam’s heart dropped. Missions through the gate were finally back up and running. Did this put other worlds at risk? She took a deep breath and checked herself, it wasn’t her problem anymore. “And?”

“We’re having problems dialling into this planet--” Hammond looked up at her, he looked at her softly, he could see her inner struggle. “Sam--”

“Let's take a look.” Sam suggested changing to the reason for her presence at the SGC today.Hammond walked her around to the dialling system in the control room. Sam sat down at the console and looked at the data. “Hold on a minute. This is all in the wrong order--” she said confused, “I remember this list. This planet wasn’t meant to be dialled for another--”

“The Aschen suggested we not go to any immediately uninhabited planets--”

Sam scoffed. “Of course they did.” 

“Major.” Hammond warned.

“Sam!” Sam reminded him.

“You and the Colonel made your feelings quite clear about the alliance with the Aschen--”

“‘You and  _ Jack, _ ’” she corrected. “And you can’t trust--” She paused her response when she felt her temper rising. She didn’t know what made her hold her stomach as she rose but whatever it was, it stopped her temper and calmed her. “I just---I want to get this fixed.” She sat back down and looked it over. “Have you dialled any other planets?” Sam asked.

“Alpha site works fine.” Hammond nodded.

“The address is correct but it would land you—here’s the problem” She paused to gather her thoughts before continuing. “The planetary shift was slightly off-” Looking at the General, she asked, “You sure you want to go to this particular planet, you could be good little soldiers and do as you’re told by the Aschen?” She added sarcastically.

“We’re sure.” Hammond told her.

“Independent thought. how quaint.” Sam muttered.

“I see the rumors are true. You’ve been spending time with Colonel O’Neill.” Hammond continued. Sam scoffed and shook her head; she should have known her private life was up for discussion now it was in his favour. “Should we even be referring to you as a Carter?”he asked her, the hurt obvious in his voice. He had known Samantha her whole life, for her to run away and marry behind his back had hurt, even if it was under current circumstances. 

“I didn’t refer to myself as ‘Carter’. I signed in upstairs as ‘O’Neill’, Your pretty little badge refers to me as ‘Carter’.” She said pointedly. She stared at the code so she didn’t have to look at Hammond.

“Married life suits you, Sam, despite your tone, you look happy.” Hammond told her in his soft Texan tones. 

“I  _ am  _ happy, married to the man I am in love with, and, no, I’m not ashamed nor should I be. We never did anything wrong, not by each other, not by the military, and not by this world. I’m proud to carry his surname because I am an O’Neill.” she said unapologetically. 

“And what about your career, Sam, you threw it out to be with him.” Hammond thought he had called her out, he figured there must be something of the old Sam left, the one who would listen to reason.

“I threw it out on my own principles! Not for some man! Even if he is the love of my life, you know me, you know I wouldn’t!” Sam objected.

“You can’t be happy at that university, Sam.” George argued, taking another tack

“Well, that's where I am.” she defended.

“You’ll be bored to death in a month.” George shot back at her.

“Then that’s what I’ll be.” Sam argued.

“Come back to the Air Force?” George asked her.

“Uncle George!” she begged. “Please stop.”

“We’ll forget this ever happened, Sam.”

Sam could feel the tears in her eyes as she stood up again. “Are you still working with the Aschen?”

“You know we are.” Hammond told her.   
“Are those vaccines still mandatory?” Sam asked.

“You know they are.” Hammond continued

“Then you know I can’t, Uncle George.” They stood eye to eye for a minute before he nodded. 

“I wish you’d change your mind.”

“I don’t think out of the two of us, I will be the one regretting my decisions.” She said quietly and, anyone who knew Sam, deadly. 

She turned back to the computer code. “Let me take care of the gate and then I’ll be gone. I don’t want anything to do with the Military as long as they are selling our bodies as trophies to the Aschen.” 

Hammond stood and watched her for a few moments before he handed her a key card. “That has all your old accesses.” He said to her kindly. “You don’t need to escort, Sam, anywhere.” He told the people around her as he walked away. 

* * *

Sam had a strange sort of feeling as she stood at the door of her old lab, her head on the doorframe, her eyes welling sadly, with the ghosts of her former life. 

_ “Carter!” Jack gruffed coming in. _

_ “Sir?” she questioned looking at him fondly as he settled on the other side of her lab table. _

_ “You making progress?” he asked. _

_ “I think it's some kind of game.” Sam told him. _

_ “Game, you say?” Jack perked up.  _

_ “I wouldn’t get too excited. It seems to be some kind of strategy game, like chess.” she explained. _

_ “I like chess,” he said, perking up some more. _

_ “Well it's not chess but, it is some kind of logic and strategy game. Maybe some kind of training for the Jaffa, Teal’c might recognise it. Maybe if you have the time sir, you might like to try it out.” _

_ “I might.” He said, with a smile as he picked up something random from her desk. “What's this?” he asked her. _

_ “We think it might be some kind of biological weapon.” she said, wrinkling her face seriously. _

_ “O-Kay, putting that down.” he said, sliding out of his hand. He waited a couple of seconds before he told her. “I’m bored,” he told her “Come eat some cake with me?”  _

_ Sam smiled fondly at him “I was going to finish this and then go and get some lunch.” Sam admitted. _

_ “Carter, lunch was hours ago!” Jack complained.  _

_ Sam looked at her watch and tapped the face as if it would right the time it said. “I guess I got carried away.” _

_ “Let’s go!” he said standing and his hands clapping then rubbing together as she walked passed him to the door. A gentle love tap was placed to her ass as they got to the blind point between two security cameras. Sam shook her head, grinning at him, and he winked at her. Around other men, it seemed like sexual harassment, but around Jack, it was the only brief window he was allowed to show her affection, and she took it. “You might be lucky, there might be some blue Jell-O left.” _

Sam sighed and turned off the light to her lab, it seemed like a different life ago and yet, that same man was now her husband, her hand rubbed her stomach lightly, and she was carrying his child. She had been happy here, as a Major. The life she might have now was simply a ghost of her past, not a happier time but a different one.

* * *

“Sam!” Janet said jumping from her stool coming and giving Sam a hug “Oh it's good to see you!” Janet smiled.

“Thanks.” Sam smiled. “I wondered if I might have a word?” she said. 

“Sure.” Janet nodded. They walked into her office where Janet shut the door and looked at Sam inquisitively.

“I’m pregnant.” Sam told her. Janet’s eyes looked wide in surprise. “At least ten weeks, but I haven’t been to see anyone, just with the naquadah--” Sam took a sigh “I know I’m going to need specialised care.”

“Oh, Sam congratulations!” she exclaimed as they wrapped in a hug again. “So, you were pregnant at the wedding?”

Sam smiled “Ya, I didn’t want a baby bump on the pictures and he proposed when we found out. It just made sense.”

“Rushing things, are we?” Janet smiled.

“No, not really.” Sam said quietly. She looked nervous before she spoke again. “I don’t want the military to know. They already know we’re married.”

“Hammond had a flag on your names.” Janet admitted.

Sam shrugged “I guessed as much.”

Janet nodded. “I can sneak out the portable ultrasound scanner without arousing too much suspicion.”

“Thanks.” Sam smiled.

“Are you here for long?” Janet asked her.

“No, I fixed the gate, some problem in locking onto some planet. I override some safety protocol.” Sam admitted.

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you about the new missions going through. It’s--”

“Classified, ya I know.” Sam nodded. “I’m not upset by it actually; it’ll be good for us to get back out there.” 

“The number of teams have been reduced.” Janet told her quietly “Back to the original nine.” Janet told her. “SG-1 are the lead on the Aschen, Daniel and Teal’c are in the--”

Sam shook her head and waved her arms “I um, I don’t think I can handle hearing it.” She said emotionally, tears in her eyes again. “Damn hormones!” she exclaimed.

“Sam--” Janet said, giving her a hug. “Oh Sam--”

“It's so hard being here and not being part of it. It’s so hard being here and having all these memories but not being part of it.” She said. “It's better with Jack around, you know, but there are moments--And General Hammond, just offered me my job back, as if nothing had happened!” She shook her head. “Three months ago, I was going through that gate and now it's all so different!” She exclaimed.

“I know, Sam.” Janet said to her kindly. “I know, we can fix this, we have to.”

* * *

“It's amazing what equipment a Doctor can walk away with out of a top-secret facility without any questions being asked.” Janet said with a smile as Jack opened the door.

“Janet, thank you, really. Sam’s relieved.” He said standing aside for her. “We’re so glad you’re going to be the kid’s doctor.”

“Is Sam okay?” she asked.

Jack nodded “She’s just having a nap; I think being in the SGC today really took it out of her.”

“It was emotional for her.” Janet admitted.

“Ya, I know--He came home today and cried. George offered her old job back,as if nothing happened, it tares her apart she can't be there. What's worse is I know I can’t make it better." 

"You make it better by being with her," Janet said with a soothing smile to Jack. "Is she feeling the pregnancy?"

She's feeling--ummm--bustier."

"Are they hurting her?" Janet asked.

"A bit. I did promise to take her shopping for some maternity clothes. I thought I’d treat her out to something while we’re at it.” he said to Janet. “I’ll go and wake her.” 

They walked back in a few minutes later, Sam looking sleepy, but it was late at night. “Hey Janet, thanks for coming so late.” Sam said gently.

“It’s alright. I don’t mind. Let’s have a look at this baby of yours.” Janet said. 

Sam laid down on the sofa and she pulled up her top a little 

“Did you drink the water like I asked?” she asked Sam.

“Yup, and I really need to pee!” Sam exclaimed which made Jack chuckle and Janet smile. “Alright then, let’s see this baby of yours.” She looked at Sam “This will be a little cold.” She warned her, holding the gel then squeezing it onto her stomach. 

“Alright, let's see--” Janet said, pressing the wand in. The image flickered where they saw a tiny image appear.

Jack’s eyes widened as the picture became clearer. He could see the heart beating and the defining features of it being a human baby: the body, legs, and arms “Oh wow!” he said leaning closer to the screen. “We never saw Charlie this clearly.” 

“Well, we have advanced quite a lot since the late 80s especially with ultrasounds: clearer images, as well as this, 3D technology.” she smiled.

“Wow!” Sam said in amazement, “that’s our baby?” She asked, feeling Jack’s hand slip into hers.

Janet smiled “Yup. let me get its measurements.” 

“Almond.” Sam corrected her, already feeling maternal over someone calling her child an ‘it’. 

“Measurements for Almond.” Janet smiled.

Both Sam and Jack looked at amazement at the screen while Janet worked. Jack came up and kissed into her hair at one point unable to stop himself “It’s happening!” He whispered to her as if it were about to be snatched from him again. She squeezed his hand and smiled that she could share this with him “Our baby!” he said completely in awe. Just then, a sound filled the room. Janet had a victorious smile on her face.

“What is that?” Jack asked he believed his heart was beating twice as fast as normal.

“Almond’s heartbeat.” Janet smiled wider. “I thought I could pick it up, you hear the sound which is like galloping horses?” Janet said to which they both nodded a few seconds later. “That's Almond’s heartbeat.”

Jack felt as though his heart was beating like galloping horses “Oh my God!” he said, squeezing Sam’s hand more sharing a smile before he kissed into her hair again. ”You’re doing great, momma.” 

“How many pictures do you want?” Janet asked, throwing them the biggest grin ever.


	11. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before Jacob found out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! You really are super patient guys, thank you all!
> 
> As always feel free to comment or kudos below, and mini goat ;-)

“It’s the Tok’ra ICD, sir.” They were informed as Hammond and Daniel entered the gate room.

“Open the Iris.” Hammond ordered.

With the clink of the Iris opening, the event horizon came into view and out of the blue swoosh came Jacob Carter.

“Jacob.” Hammond smiled.

“Hello George.” Jacob greeted, the wormhole closing behind him. 

“It's good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too.” He said getting to the bottom of the ramp. “The message said it was important.” 

“That message was sent over five months ago, Jacob.” Hammond said amused.

“What can I say? There’s a lot going on in the universe.” Jacob smiled, he looked to Daniel and nodded in acknowledgement of his presence.

“A lot going on here on Earth.” Hammond told him.

“You can fill me in later--now where’s my baby girl?” Jacob asked. Hammond and Daniel shared an uncomfortable look between them “You’re not telling me she’s finally found her way off the base, has she?” Jacob joked.

“That’s part of filling you in.” Hammond said nervously.

Jacob’s eyebrows went up interested. “Best get started.”

* * *

“Jacob, Jacob wait--” Daniel said running after him towards the elevator.

“I’m going to drag her back here kicking and screaming if I have to!”

“I don’t think that’s going to work.” Daniel objected. 

“She is throwing away everything she has worked for!” Jacob objected.

“She believes it’s for a good reason,” Daniel started before he looked around and said quietly to Jacob. “And I’m not sure I don’t believe her.”

Jacob looked to Daniel and raised an eyebrow “You think she could be right?” 

“I’m saying there is some questionable evidence coming forward. Jacob, uh, a bit of advice--” he said, holding out a post-it note in front of him. “Go there.”

“This isn't Sam’s address.” Jacob said looking at the address. “What the hell is going on?!” Jacob asked. He knew that address. Why did he know that address?

“Sam will explain.” Daniel said quietly before he walked away.

* * *

Sam was the one who answered the door and her eyes went wide seeing her father standing at Jack’s door. “Dad!” she said surprised. 

Jacob looked his daughter up and down her, where his eyes narrowed in on her slightly swollen abdomen; he looked up into his daughter's eyes whose nod only confirmed it. Their silence was broken by the sound of Jack calling through then appearing at the door. “I have the telescope set up. We should be able to see at least half the Milky Way--” he joked then abruptly stopped upon seeing Jacob. “Dad!” he exclaimed and smiled happily.

“You!” Jacob growled as he leaped forward into the house, Jack hot footing it through to his living room, his expression quickly having gone from delight to mildly terrified. 

“Dad!” Sam called after him. “Dad, wait!” Sam objected as she shut the door rolling her eyes.

“It's not what it looks like!” Jack called from the other side of his coffee table.

“It looks like my daughter has left the Air Force and got knocked up by her loser commanding officer!” Jacob quipped.

Jack looked at Sam then shrugged. “Actually-- then it is what it looks like.” He joked, as he ran across the room, grabbed Sam, and held her in front of him like a shield. “Don’t let him kill me, Carter, our Almond needs their father!” 

“Dad!” She reprimanded him “Calm down!”

“I’m going to kill you with my bare hands Jack O’Neill, you… you zebala shol’va!”

“I want to talk to Selmak now!” Sam demanded.

A calm came across Jacob’s face as his head dipped for a fraction of a moment followed by a familiar change of voice. “Jacob is in some distress, Samantha.”

“Selmak.” She smiled. “You need to talk some sense into Dad.”

“Based on the evidence I can understand--” Selmak smiled.

“Did Uncle George not explain what’s going on when Dad arrived?” Sam asked.

“General Hammond explained the situation. You believe the Aschen have ulterior motives because Colonel O’Neill--” Selmak looked round, catching Jack’s eye with a less than impressed look on Jacob’s face. “--believed it.”

“No, I trusted Jack’s judgment as my commanding officer. I was listening to his instincts. If Dad remembers anything of his Air Force training he’d remember we trust a senior officer's instincts, even over our own, that’s what I was doing for three months before I found enough evidence to form my own opinion. Selmak, I am not being coerced. When I left the Air Force, the Aschen on Earth were implementing a vaccine program. I am still trying to prove that the vaccine is actually a worldwide sterilization programme instigated by the Aschen.” Even Selmak looked surprised by this. “Now will he listen?” Sam asked impatiently. 

Jacob’s head bowed briefly as a worried expression came across his face. “Sterilization? As in...” Jacob asked, waving his hand at her abdomen, quieter and calmer.

Sam nodded. “Let us explain.” Sam said quietly. “Dad, please?” she asked of him.

Jacob snarled at Jack around her “We aren’t done yet!” he warned Jack.

“Yes Sir.” Jack acknowledged obediently with a hangdog look on his face. 

* * *

Jacob took a deep breath in and back out again, amazed at the narrative the two explained of the past (a little over) six months. They had their own file of research, most of which they obtained illegally, smuggling out of the mountain from their friends. 

“These are extraordinary claims!” Jacob exclaimed.

“But you’re listening.” Jack observed.

“Your current predicament makes it hard to ignore.” Jacob smart-mouthed Jack.

“Dad.” Sam said, rolling her eyes.

“What?” he asked innocently. 

“We need to know if you’re on our side, not some snarky quip about Jack and I being together.”

Jacob looked down and nodded “I’m not sure what to say,” he said honestly “the evidence you have is preliminary,” he said with a raised eyebrow “but not without merit. I just can’t believe George has been pulled in this easily.”

“It’s not so easy at all. He’s hoping for a way out of the mess with the System Lords, the war could go on for years yet. He’s trying--” Jack said, throwing a scrunched-up piece of paper across the room “--to find a way out of that, and has tunnel vision about it.”

“What I don’t understand is why they haven’t taken you both seriously?” Jake asked.

“They thought I was being difficult because they aren’t the Asgard so I didn’t trust them.” Jack mumbled.

“They thought I was crazy for not trusting the vaccine without us testing it first. Kept telling us our own biology was too complicated for us to understand.” Sam said quietly. Her tone clearly indicated what she thought about being told that.

Jacob looked between them. “Ummm,” he smiled inwardly “So, when are you going to tell your old man just how far along you are, or when exactly you got married?” he asked them.

Sam looked at her dad wide eyed “How--?” she asked him.

“Your left hand, Mrs O’Neill.” Jacob chuckled.

“Oh!” Sam said surprised at her own hand.” “Yeah.”

“I suppose you didn’t want to wait for me because of the bump?” Jacob asked her.

“Dad, we would have loved it if you were there. It's just--”

“It's okay.” he said, nodding. “I might not have given you away to that clown.” he said, teasing Jack again.

“I’m sixteen weeks and 5 days. Janet printed us some pictures.” Sam told her father, ignoring the comment and reaching for the printouts. 

She handed Jacob the printout and smiled nervously. “Meet your new granddaughter.” 

“A girl?” Jacob smiled looking at the ultrasound “It's so clear.” he remarked nodding his head. He looked at Sam then down at her neat little swollen stomach. “May I?” he asked her. 

Sam was surprised but nodded all the same. Jacob was rarely tactile. but as his hand touched her stomach a huge smile came across his face. “My baby girl is having a baby girl,” he said, moving his hand back again. He paused, his eyes down and he nodded gently. “You really believe this is some master plan to commit genocide?” he asked them, to which they both nodded. “Tell me how I can help?” he asked them.

“We need to slow down their influence, at least until we know for sure. We need you to go back to the Tok’ra high council and explain, get them on our side.” Sam started.

“We know it's a big ask, freedom from Goa'uld is a tempting offer.” Jack continued, “but we need to think about the bigger picture, do we want our races to continue to exist in a thousand years or so.” 

“This is why you both left the Air Force?” he asked them, admiring their convictions at last.

“Yes Dad.” Sam said quietly.

“And all this, being married and a kid on the way, is a by-product, not the aim of this particular venture?” he asked them.

“Absolutely.” Jack spoke for them both as Sam nodded in earnest.

He paused for a moment, a serious look on his face before he told Jack “You. A word outside. Now.” he said standing and not waiting moved towards the kitchen.

“Yes Sir.” Jack said, then he whispered as he walked past Sam “You better follow us; so, you know where to find the body.” Sam chuckled at her husband, once again he made her smile.

Jack shut the door behind him and was surprised when Jacob stayed on his small patio just outside the door.

“She thinks I’m giving you a piece of my mind out here--” Jacob started, “maybe I should.”

“But you’re not?” Jack asked him

“You know she’s my only daughter, above everything else I want her to be happy.” Jacob told Jack. “That douche, Jonas, was everything a father dreads for their daughter and she was under his spell. I don’t know exactly all the details, but I can imagine.” He gave an empty chuckle “Can you imagine it? Twenty years from now your little girl is walking through the door with an abuser.” Jacob turned and looked out over Jack’s garden. 

“Look, Jacob--”

“She worships you.” Jacob interrupted. “I could tell the first time we met she was in love with you, and when you got stuck in the glider, she was frantic. I’ve heard a lot of what’s happened over the past year or so, most of which I admit has been down to Tok’ra interference, you were willing to sacrifice yourself time and time again to make sure my Sammy is safe.”

“She’s worth a lot more than me.” Jack said quietly.

“Ya she is.” Jacob said, frankly. “As her father, I always wanted her to end up with someone like Daniel, someone who could match her intelligence, maybe not in the same field, but someone, nerdy and harmless.” Jacob told him. Jack looked downhearted, he looked away, his head bowed and nodded. “But then I’ve come to realise a few things.” Jacob acknowledged. “Did she tell you the day we first met I had her lined up for a job at NASA, I told her she could actually go out to space.” Jacob said with a laugh.

“I, um, I couldn’t believe she didn’t want it, that she was so determined to stay, I thought it was because she was in love with her CO.” Jacob shrugged. “That being true, it wasn’t the real reason. She could have been with you sooner if she went to NASA. Sam knew what was best for her because she had more information then I did.” Jacob shrugged “I do like you, Jack, and I might even grow to like you more as the years go by, as long as you continue to make my baby girl happy, I can accept that maybe, she has more information then me again.”

“That’s all I want to do, every day for the rest of my life, is make Sam happy.”

“I know you do.” Jacob acknowledged, “that’s why I can let this slide.” They stood in silence for a few seconds before Jacob piped up with, “If she asks, I threatened to murder you if you hurt her.”

“It’s not much of a threat when it's the truth.” Jack shrugged and Jacob turned his head towards Jack, “Well, you would kill me, but no one would ever know you were the murderer.”

“Damn straight.” Jacob chuckled. Again, silence fell between the two men before Jacob looked at Jack “Did you say something about a telescope?” 

* * *

“Do you need help getting up?” Jacob called down to his daughter.

“Sixteen weeks pregnant, dad, not an invalid.” Sam growled as she climbed up the ladder. 

Jack grinned and shook his head while Jacob growled back. “I was being a gentleman.”

“And I was being the independent being you brought up, dad.” she said, reaching the top of the ladder and stepping onto the roof and smiled sweetly at her father “that one is  _ all  _ on you.” 

Jack chuckled while Jacob rolled his eyes, he looked around the small deck “So this is how you wooed my daughter?” Jacob shrugged.

“No wooing was involved, dad.” Sam said. Jacob looked up at them, Sam smiled and said, “what can I say I’m a cheap date. I just wanted to be happy.” she sat down and looked at Jack who was looking through the telescope “He makes me happy.” 

Selmak convinced Jacob not to make any sarcastic comment and instead he shared it with her, Selmak gently reminding him he liked Jack, even before she became involved, Yes, on their first meeting Jacob believed his daughter was in love with her CO, but they had all been through too much together now to deny. Jacob liked Jack, a lot. For a Black Ops trained soldier, he was missing the lunatic fringe Sam usually went for, usually accompanied with a wide age gap. It didn’t seem to bother her. Jonas had been nineteen years older, Jack was nearly sixteen years older, but there was something inherently different now.

He watched as Jack turned around from the scope and asked Sam something, she stood and looked through the telescope herself, she seemed to agree with whatever he was saying. Jacob then saw a look pass between them, and suddenly every doubt he had melted into insignificance. His Sammy was looking at Jack O’Neill the way her mother used to look at him; Jack’s eyes had softened, and their noses rubbed together before he kissed her on the nose affectionately. This wasn’t a longing lust anymore., This wasn’t two lonely hearts finding each other anymore. This was love. 

“Jacob?” Jack asked. 

“Umm?” Jacob said his musings were interrupted.

“Beer?” Jack offered.

“No thanks.” Jacob said.

Jack looked towards Sam. “Diet Coke?” he asked her.

“Thanks Jack, not that caffeine free coke crap you bought though, can you get me a sprite instead?” 

“Sure thing.” He kissed her on the head and wrapped the blanket around her which she didn’t seem to have noticed had been tucked against her.

“I’ll take a sprite, too.” Jacob smiled as Jack headed towards the ladder. Jack nodded.

Jacob looked over at Sam and asked. “What were you talking about?”

Sam offered her father the telescope where he looked through it. “That's the way to P3X-797.” Sam told him, he looked up at her and raised an eyebrow “Kind of.” She chuckled at her dad’s face. “We sometimes come up here and look through the telescope, trying to work out which stars we’ve been to in the galaxy.” Sam explained “Jack says because he can’t take me to the stars anymore, he’ll bring them to me.” she continued quietly.

“Do you regret it?” Jacob asked her, taking the seat beside her.

“I don’t regret joining the Air Force or joining the Stargate program. I got to fulfill my dream, dad. I did travel in space!” she said with a smile. “I met some amazing people along the way, none of them I can imagine being without.” she admitted “I don’t regret listening to my instinct and believing Jack’s gut feeling, because dad-” she said, stroking her stomach “I might have been well on my way to sterility, what if it's not this vaccine or the next but it is the next.” she admitted “Daddy, I might have taken a vaccine and destroyed my chances of ever having--” she said welling up. “I’m sorry--I don’t know how to--”

Jacob reached over and took her hands in his. “You’re being so very brave, Sam. This whole thing has turned both of your lives upside down.” He said a nod towards the ladder. “He loves you; you know?”

Sam nodded “Yah. Yah I do.” she agreed.

“What you’re both doing is brave, he’d do anything to keep you  _ both  _ safe.” Jacob acknowledged. “And I’m happy for you.  _ Both _ .” Jacob told her.

Sam looked amazed at him for a moment before she asked. “You like my choice?”

Jacob shrugged “I’d prefer one of those harmless nerds who follow you around the labs--” Jacob pointedly said, where Sam chuckled and shook her head “No, they were never your type.” Jacob smiled. “I only ever wanted you happy, Sammy.” Jacob told her “And he’s not the worst guy in the world.” Jacob conceded. 

“Daddy?” she questioned him.

“Yah?”

“How are you going to get this past Uncle George?” She asked.

Jacob nodded. “I’ll have to play the fool to your plan, and I’ll need to convince the high council not to share it with Earth--” Sam rolled her eyes as Selmak took control. “Granted that part shouldn’t be too hard.” 

Sam laughed. “No, I don’t think so. So, you both believe us?” 

“We know enough to have our suspicions. We shall attempt to contact the Asgard and inform them of your need.” Selmak chirped up.

“Thank you Selmak.”

“The fondness your father has for this world and, in particular, for certain residents of this world which I also share. Don’t tell your father I said this; but he is more than happy at your choice of mate.” At a bowed head Jacob came back “I should warn her what happens to mutineers on this planet.” Sam laughed.

“You know, dad, those harmless nerds you keep referring to, they’re usually really arrogant and usually condescending, and when they try to make a move, it's usually really unpleasant.”

“Oh?”

“Well, they’re socially awkward, and, um, are usually bad at pick-up lines.”

“Oh, come on Sam, it can’t be that bad.”

“Oh, but it can!” she chuckled. “They come across really strong and often creepy.”

“What?!” Jacob said, feeling Selmak’s agreement from within.

“Dad, come on, nerdy lab guy, socially awkward, terrible pick-up lines. Holy Hannah. Do I have to spell it out?”

Jacob shook his head at what Selmak was telling him, no boys like that are harmless. 

“Dad, they’re horny.” Sam told him.

“No, now come on--!” Jacob defended.

“Oh, you remember Richard Gethaway?” Sam told him.

“He was a sweet boy!” Jacob remembered.

“Who tried to feel up my skirt into my panties... on your sofa.”

Jacob looked shocked, Sam had only been fourteen, he was barely fifteen. 

“Yah, there was a reason I wouldn’t stop calling him ‘Dick’ dad. And Luke Oliver?” she paused as her father remembered him “Pinned me to a wall in the chemistry lab and tried to get a little over the clothes to second base.”

“That’s how he broke his nose?!” Jacob remembered. “Did he?”

“Ew, dad! No! You taught me how to defend myself. I blocked him.” Sam objected. “See horny as--”

“Don’t finish that sentence, young lady!” Jacob reprimanded her. “Well can’t be any worse than your choice.”

Sam’s nostrils flared even though she could tell her father was teasing her. “Blake was like Jack.” Sam said quietly “he’d never--” she said quietly with a little shrug of her shoulders. Jacob looked surprised. 

“You were only fourteen Sammy he was seventeen!” Jacob objected. 

“He told me I deserved the whole universe at my feet, and he wouldn’t stop me. He said that’s what you do when you love someone.” she shrugged.

Jacob looked down sadly “I didn’t know, I thought the motorcycle and the leather jacket--he was leading you astray. I didn’t know any of this.”

“You didn’t listen to what I was saying.” Sam said quietly before she took her hand in his again and smiled “I’m glad you’re finally listening.” she smiled “You wanna stay here the night? The guest room beds are really comfortable. I know from when I’ve stayed here after team nights.”

Jacob looked at her and chuckled “You two aren’t loud, are you?” 

“Ew! Dad!” Sam exclaimed.

“Because I might have to kill him if I hear that!” Jacob chuckled more seeing how uncomfortable it was making Sam. 

“I really don’t want to have this conversation with you!”

“Does he sleep in the buff? I’m not sure I want to run into that on my way to the bathroom in the middle of the night.” Jake continued, still baiting her.

“We have our own bathroom, dad.” Sam complained, clearly grossed out. She couldn’t be more relieved when Jack’s head could be seen at the top of the ladder.


	12. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack are the number one suspects to the SGC mutinity---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grand thank you's for waiting! I have a couple of updates today so hopefully it makes up for the delay.
> 
> Manay thanks to my Beta Julie and also to Mini_Goat my partner in crime!

“Hey, Janet! I brought some--” Daniel entered the infirmary without much thinking about his surroundings and found himself stopping mid-sentence, his eyes going wide at the Aschen standing around in the infirmary. “--Ooohhh umm, hey.” He mumbled, seeing them there.

“Doctor Jackson, you just came back from an off-world mission, yes?” Mollem greeted him.

“Yes, that’s right.” Daniel said, keeping his hands in his pocket, concealing the vials he filled closely to him. “It was—umm very interesting.” Daniel answered, pulling a smile which was obviously fake. 

Daniel knew they were knee deep in negotiations with the Aschen. What was strange, in all of this, was when Sam begged him to neutrality, he’d started to see those little things, which Sam had pointed out. It seemed as though every world who had negotiated with the Aschen was set in the same structure in regard to farming, industrial, and technological. Each one perfectly the same in design, and now, the more he saw it in reality the more suspicious he had started to feel. 

At first glance, the Aschen had told them a history similar to their own with regards to the Stargate, and assuming as they did at first that there were a limited number of combinations, because of lack of addresses known and interstellar shift. Yet, they had been to six different worlds in this alliance, yes all relatively close together and yes without interstellar shift, these planets would be within the group of planets reachable via Stargate, but all of them had this stodgy sameness to them. Three were farming planets, one industrial, and two technological. (This did not include Aschen Prime). It seemed to be the natives on these planets were now only serving their Aschen allies. 

Yet, on each planet Daniel noticed the same things as Sam, the shrinking population, but there was never any sign the people were connecting the arrival of the Aschen with their shrinking populations. Until Janet had the physical evidence, there was no way SG-1 or anyone else could convince the powers to be that the alliance was a bad idea.

“You have something to share with Doctor Fraiser?” Mollem asked.

“No, nope.” Daniel denied, shaking his head casually, “Just here to catch up.” 

Mollem gave a pointed look towards Daniel’s pocket. “What are you hiding?” he asked suspiciously.

Thankful for the looseness of the pants, Daniel dropped the vials into his pockets and brought his hands out. “Nothing.” He said much more confidently then he felt. 

Mollem looked between the pair and left. 

“I have more.” Daniel said quietly, dropping the vials into Janet’s palm.

“I’ll get started on these right away.” She said quietly with a nod towards the door. “He’s been asking questions about how we run blood work.”

Daniels' eyebrows shot up surprised. “Coincidence?” he asked her.

“I don’t think so.” she said quietly. “That’s why I need to get these through as quickly as possible and we need to get this information back to Sam and Jack.”

Daniel sighed deeply. “I can’t believe how close to right they were about all this.”

“I can’t believe we didn’t believe them, Sam could see the Colonel was right. How did we all fall victim to believing it?”

“It’s the military, Sam has been trained to trust and follow orders from her CO who was Jack.” Daniel noted. “Add to that their obvious feelings for each other. That gives them a --”

“Pretty strong bond.” Nodding, Janet interrupted. “I’m going to get Abby to do your post mission check. So, I can get on with our work.” 

A couple of hours later, Janet heard whispers in the corridor, words close to “Frasier, Hammond, Aschen... now.”

Janet went to her desk and pulled out the USB and put it into the port. It was time to transfer everything onto the memory stick. If she was going to be next on the Aschen list of people to eliminate from the SGC, she was going to make damn sure Sam got all the evidence she needed. She watched as it downloaded, ignoring the men entering the infirmary.

25%. They spotted her--

51%. They started moving towards her.

“Come on!” Janet willed it in a whisper, putting her hand close to the port so she could remove it discreetly. 

“Doctor Fraiser, can you come with us?”

84% “What is this about?” She asked them. 

99%. 

“You need to come with us.” The other airman said. “General Hammond wants to see you.”

100%. She eyed Teal’c standing by the door where he bowed his head slightly. Janet settled her expression into her game face while she pulled the USB into her palm. She started to walk towards the exit where Teal’c blocked their way.

“Is there a problem, Doctor Fraiser?” Teal’c asked her, eyeing the soldiers behind her. 

“Everything is fine, Teal’c.” she said, reaching out both her hands, palm down into his open palm. “Make sure SG-1 holds it together.” She tells him, to which he nods, feeling the object being dropped into his palm; he curls it up moments before she walks past. The gesture appeared on camera as though she’d simply taken his hands on support.

“What was that about?” The second airman asked him. Teal’c looked silently at the airman who apparently got unnerved and walked away.

* * *

Daniel had already been in the briefing room when they walked past with Janet, Teal’c sat beside him, and showed Daniel his open palm under the table away from the camera, where Daniel nodded his head once. 

They got to hear Janet’s indigent shouting at accusations he knew to be true. Yes, she was running bloodwork on alien samples. Yes, she was sharing top secret information with former colleagues, and yes, she did think there was credit behind their ‘cockamamie’ claims about the Aschen. Would that little fiery “Napoleonic power monger” (as Jack had often called her) admit to any of this? Daniel admitted he admired her spunk and wondered if it had something to do with their career choices. Both Sam and Janet were strong, fiery, independent women after all.

The meeting had him on edge. It wasn’t just General Hammond in there anymore, another General had been called in to oversee the small details of the agreement, worse still had had a small unit of his own, none of which were under any obligation to report to General Hammond or follow his commands. Had it only been General Hammond he was sure Hammond would smooth the whole thing over, dismiss Janet telling her he’d come and see her in an hour, giving her the chance to remove any evidence. This other General, General Burke, was almost threatening court martial for Janet, before Hammond pointed out she was a member of this base and therefore still under his command, the quip from General Burke being “for the time being” perked Daniel’s suspicions.

General Burke continued his smear campaign against Jack and Sam. It was when he heard Burke say “We’re going to have to find Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter and arrest them” that Daniel reacted. Daniel jumped up from his seat and leaving the room, he walked in a fast march towards his lab making it look as casual as possible. Standing in the blind spot in his office from the cameras, he quickly brought his phone out and called Jack’s number.

“Jack?” Daniel said into his phone, with an affirmation it was Jack he said. “Ya, is Sam with you?” he asked. He paused “Good, you both need to leave town now-- don’t take your cells, don't make yourself traceable, get a burner phone and use Thera and Jonah when contacting me. They suspect Janet and are coming for you.” he paused “Yah, Janet is fine, she has information which she passed to Teal’c we have it, I'm putting it in my locked top drawer, now we just need to wipe the SCG computers--” Daniel paused. “I know Sam’s program would work, I know! But you can’t come here. Just go. I'll figure something out and slow them down, I don’t know how much time you have. I can cover it!”

* * *

“Ya?” Jack answered his phone. “Yah, Danny?” he asked, he looked up with a concerned look on his face as Sam looked at her husband with a wondering look. “Of course, she is.” He paused, listening “What!?” Jack asked. “Is Janet okay?” Jack listened again. “Well Sam’s virus would fix that.” Jack listened again “Alright.” He said before he hung up. “Leave your phone, take the sim card, and bring all our research and some clothes. We need to leave. We’ll go to the cabin. Cash only, oh and the computer virus you wrote.”

Sam nodded without a word and started collecting what she needed, without a second thought as to why she snapped into ‘military mode’. It must have been something in his voice or posture which changed into ‘the Colonel’, she had to follow, and she did it, without question. 

He grabbed a roll of money he kept at his bedside and his personal sidearm before they exited quickly and got to the truck, throwing their bags in the back, and jumped into the seats, he backed out the drive. They were on the road part way through the Springs before he asked. “Aren’t you going to ask?” 

“You gave me an order, sir. I obeyed.” she said with a smile to him.

He grinned stupidly at the sound of ‘sir’ leaving her lips. He realised as the words left her mouth they were true and she snapped to it, he felt proud of how much trust his wife had in him, had he done this to Sara there would have been testy questions left right and centre, she certainly wouldn’t have followed orders. “Takes me back,” he said with the same grin on his face “you, calling me sir.” he said.

She giggled. “I didn’t even notice.” 

“You stopped altogether after the first mission you had through the gate without me.” he said, his hand going over to her thigh as he held it gently. He noticed the concerned look on her face “Sam?”

“I think we have a tail, sir.” she told him. 

“Damn, they were fast.” he muttered. “I’ll try and lose ‘em.” Jack said. “Hold tight baby girl.” He said holding Sam’s neat little bump before he saw Sam brace herself. Three blocks down and they were still being followed by some people they could see were in uniform. Jack was starting to worry. He was not going to lose his wife to a federal prison now.

* * *

Daniel rolled his eyes “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Generals, honestly I stepped out for the book I came back with, see, it has in the exact translations for--”

“You called Jack’s phone Doctor Jackson.” General Burke said, “You were on the phone for two minutes forty.”

Daniel’s lips formed an ‘o’ then a confused look before he said “Oh, my butt phone call?” Daniel laughed. “No, you see it keeps ringing Jack when it's in my pocket.” He chuckled again “Ask Jack, you’ll see, he’ll tell you his current nickname is ‘buttface’ for me.” 

“That’s just the problem, Doctor Jackson, my men are currently following them in Jack’s truck, they’re evading arrest.”

“Really?” Daniel responded in a mock surprise which Hammond could read but Burke could not. “That's um, a shame--and illegal, of course.” 

General Hammond looked at Daniel and wondered exactly the old SG-1 was up to. 

George sighed and looked at Teal’c. “I don’t suppose you have anything to add, Teal’c?” George asked him. Teal’c looked directly at him and only raised an eyebrow. George sighed deeply. “I need to trust you two aren’t compromised!” he asked again.

“General, you know we don’t share the same convictions as Sam and Jack. We never would have got this far in negotiations if we did.” Daniel observed.

Hammond rolled his eyes. He had no idea if they were giving him anything. This was typical Jack. He was rubbing off on them.

“I don’t believe Doctor Jackson or Teal’c have been compromised, General Hammond, they have been nothing but co-operative.” Mollem acknowledged, “Maybe what I saw in the infirmary was in fact a coincidence.” 

“And we have enjoyed going off world with you, Mollem.” Daniel almost choked on his own words. 

“I have read their reports, General Burke, and they’ve been a far cry from those of Colonel O’Neill’s and even Major Carter’s last report.” Mollem explained

Hammond sighed heavily. If they were mixed up on Jack’s nutty ideas, he hoped they all knew what they were getting themselves into.


	13. Just in the nick of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how are they getting out of this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, I've been so obsessed with this all week I thought I'd already posted it! I'm glad I double checked!

Jack was turning the corner at breakneck speeds trying to shake their tail. 

“I could just pull over.” He suggested to Sam, looking worried over at his wife.

“And miss out on all the fun?” She said with a smile to him. “Turn here,” she instructed him, apparently the ability to follow the other’s orders went both ways as he did so without thinking. 

“Nice -- one-way street.” he nodded “Giving us a lead.” 

“That’s the idea.” she nodded back. 

They did a 180-turn hiding behind a parked car and watched the military car pass the slightly dishevelled street but not chaotic enough for them to notice. Jack waited before he pulled out onto the main street again, only to see them, noticing them pulling out from the bottom end of the street. “Here we go!” Jack said before they were blinded by a white light. 

* * *

Jack didn’t have time to break before he found them on an Asgard ship, Sam squealing in surprise as Jack’s truck almost swayed down a corridor before he found the break and stopped short of hitting their rescuer. They both unfastened their belts before they got out of the truck. “Thor! Buddy!” Jack exclaimed.

“Dad got a message to you?” Sam asked him.

“Greetings Colonel O’Neill, Major Carter. We were contacted by Jacob Carter two days ago. We detected the high velocity you were travelling, we thought it wise to transport you on board.”

“Your timing couldn’t be better.” Jack smiled. 

“Thor, we need your help—actually over a couple of things.” Sam started. “I need access to the SGC computers and to be able to download something onto it.”

“The console in the science room should provide you with what you need.” Thor said calmly.

Sam nodded and retrieved what she needed out of the truck before she started to walk towards one end of the hallway.

“Any chance we can move that some place, other than the hallway?” Jack asked Thor, and with a flash it was gone. 

“I’ve moved it to the storage room at the end of the hallway.” Thor said. “Major Carter appears to be carrying your genetic seed, Colonel O’Neill.”

“Actually, about that. We’re no longer with the Air Force, it's the reason why we called you for help, buddy.” he told Thor. “It's just Samantha and Jack now.”

Thor appeared to nod before he said, “I always hoped you and Samantha Carter would find a way to reproduce. Your progeny promises to be extraordinary.”

Jack smiled “You’re telling me, look at her mother.” 

“It has always confused me why you discount yourself to be anything other than extraordinary yourself, Jack O’Neill. Your ancient genes are strong, and you are an intelligent, capable, and strong leader. Samantha Carter, likewise, has a protein marker unlike anyone else, and her intelligence is well above that of your world’s average.” Thor told him. 

Jack grinned. “And well look at her,” he said with a smile “She’s beautiful too.” 

“Your child resembles both of you. Jack O’Neill.” Thor said as they came to the science lab where Sam had already started work.

“You can tell that?” Jack asked, where Thor brought up a 3D hologram where both Sam and Jack paused. “T--That’s--” Jack stuttered.

“A live feed of your prodigy.”

Sam’s face looked amazed while Jack reached up and tried to touch the hologram. “Do you know if she is growing okay?” Jack asked.

“The offspring within Samantha Carter is growing within normal parameters for twenty to twenty-one weeks of human pregnancy.” Thor informed them.

Jack stood in awe “She’s gorgeous!” he exclaimed. 

“Can you monitor the baby while we’re on board?” Sam asked, still looking at the image of her baby.

“Of course, Samantha Carter.”

Sam smiled “You know, Thor, we got married. I'm Samantha O’Neill now.” Sam said with a smile.

“My apologies Samantha, how would you like to be addressed?”

“How about just Sam?” Sam replied with a nod.

“Can-- Can I get to see her live whenever I want?” Jack asked Thor, his eyes still firmly planted on his daughter.

“You only need to ask the computer.” Thor explained. 

Jack laughed as he saw her kicking one leg out. “Can you feel that?” he asked Sam.

“Not yet,” Sam told him “Also not the reason we came on board.” Sam acknowledged, accessing the computers again, “My old passwords will be a waste of time, but if I’m right--” she said typing in a password. Sam scoffed “Idiots.”

“Cindy Crawford?” Jack asked her.

“There’s a rotating password to the mainframe computer, the scientists up on level twenty rotate it, set it, they really think the calendar supermodel of the month is a secure password.” 

“I love having a nerdy wife!” he said with a grin. “So, you’re accessing it using--”

“The master user for the base, it's meant as a fail safe access, it's both part of the mainframe and not, it exchanges the information only after told to do so by a security cleared user 1800 MDT.”

“But--we’re not security cleared.” Jack observed. Sam looked at him and smiled “You know some geeks clearance, don’t you?” he grinned more and kissed into her hair. “You are brilliant!”

* * *

Daniel heard his cell’s ringtone for a text message then buzz in his pocket at the most inconvenient time. They were just about to leave General Hammond’s office.

“Aren't you going to get that?” Burke said.

“No, it's okay.” he said, not even reaching for his phone.

“No, please I insist.” Burke insisted.

Daniel screwed an annoyed face but did it, anyway, brought up a text message from an unknown number along with the text:

32 eedt rionjfaonr mhaotrisoen moebtt atihnoerd eviigah tceaern thju nsdarf

Daniel shrugged, “Look, see. Just one of those spam texts trying to get money off me.” he said annoyed.

Not seeing any contradictory evidence Burke sighed when Hammond’s phone rang. 

“Hammond--they what? No, that's fine.” Hammond put down the phone and looked at Daniel and Teal’c. “It seems O’Neill and Carter have disappeared.”

“They must be out of town, probably up at the cabin.” Daniel suggested. “You sure it was them your men were following?”

“No, I mean they disappeared, one second their truck was there and the next it wasn’t, sounded like Asgard beaming technology. Except we haven’t been in contact with the Asgard for months.” Hammond sighed “I don’t suppose you two know anything about this?” Hammond asked them.

“Actually no.” Daniel admitted, the first straight answer he had got all day from the pair, Hammond was sure it was truthful.

* * *

“You’ll appreciate I can not stay in orbit, O'Neill.” Thor admitted. “I do have other things to attend to.”

“All I’m asking is none of the weird yucky cubes, Sam’s cravings are strange enough as it is, and she has to avoid other foods otherwise she’ll be sick.” Jack told the alien calmly. 

“I observed it isn’t preferable to your kind to ingest food the same way as we do, with Samantha O’Neill’s additional needs. I can suggest we beam on board canned goods and seeds. I will create a garden for additional fresh foods.”

Jack smiled “Like an onboard vegetable patch?” Jack smiled.

“That is correct. Also seeds of fruit trees and bushes, we can speed their growth until full maturity.”

“What about bees?” Jack asked.

“Mechanical flying pollinators are standard aboard ships with botanical facilities, O’Neill.” Thor smiled slightly. “And they do not come with self defence mechanisms.”

“Oh. Cool. That sounds awesome buddy, thanks.” Jack nodded. “You’re going to a lot of trouble for us, I’m sorry.”

“Do you really believe the Aschen pose such a threat?” he asked.

“I do.” he confirmed “And I know this is probably more help than you normally give, I know we can work our way out of this so it's minimal interference by you. We just need the evidence and the Stargate was our only way to get the evidence we need.” 

“Humanity, we have found, has a knack for finding trouble and then getting out of it.” Thor said. “Our non-interference policy extends to the Goa’uld… not to outside attacks. Were the disaster of a natural sort, my hands would be tied.”

“Is that what you call the Goa'uld occupation before the uprising which made them bury the Stargate?” Jack chuckled. 

“Did humanity not defeat Ra?” Thor asked.

“Well sure we did.” Jack confirmed.

“Would humanity have grown in the same way had the Asgard helped?” Thor asked.

Jack smirked “Someone has been playing god too long.” They said as they came back into the science room. “The accommodation is up to scratch.” Jack said with a smile to Sam as he entered.

“That's good to know sir.” she said with a smile before he kissed her briefly.

“What did Janet find?” Jack asked her.

“She believed she found the culprit.” Sam explained “This here,” she said pointing to the diagram in front of them. “Thor, you might know, is this a naturally occurring cell?” she asked him.

“It is not, Samantha O’Neill.” Thor acknowledged. 

“What, so they’re putting this in with the injections they are giving to people as part of an alliance?” Jack asked.

“I really want to get to those planets now.” Sam said. “Thor, I have the Stargate addresses, for the planets I want to go to, can you take us there?”

“I will enter them into the ship's computer, if you are happy to accompany me into deep space, I shall happily bring you along.”

“Thanks, Thor.” Jack said with a nod.

* * *

“We should determine how we’re going to get the information to Samantha and O’Neill.” Teal’c told Daniel as they entered Daniel’s lab together and Daniel shut the door.

“We should decrypt this first. It might tell us something.” Daniel told Teal’c, grabbing a piece of paper and started copying the letters from the text out. Teal’c looked confused at what he was doing before Daniel explained. “It's a kind of cypher, Teal'c, a way of sending secret messages, the governments of the world sometimes need ways of communicating secretly with each other and if it was intercepted it would make it impossible for the other side to read, they employed various manual techniques. 

“Sam and I used to send these to each other for fun, kind of a way to keep the mind going. This is a skip code. See she’s given me the cypher at the beginning of the text 32. Bypass the first three letters, that is the first real letter, then skip one until there’s a space and then you skip 2 after a space.

eedt rionjfaonr mhaotrisoen moebtt atihnoerd eviigah tceaern thju nsdarf

trojan horse met thor eighteen hundred information obtained via car tj safe.

Teal’c raised an eyebrow “Have you translated correctly Daniel Jackson?” he asked.

“It would make sense if it was Sam and Jack that they make it a little bit more cryptic in case someone else intercepted.” Daniel shrugged. “Let’s see, umm, “trojan horse could be related to the Norse--no that’s not got anything to do with Thor--ohh! We use it to mean computer virus, they must mean the computer virus Sam has written. ‘Met Thor” must mean they are both with Thor based on what we know already and met could also mean Thor helped them plant the virus ready for 1800, the time, military time. I’m not sure about the information obtained, via car?” he wondered.

“Their vehicle?” Teal’c asked. 

“Vehicle, or transport, information obtained by the transporter, they got Thor to beam the memory stick on board.” he said, unlocking his top draw to see the memory stick no longer there. “TJ safe. Thera and Jonah safe. This is them I told them where the memory stick is and told them to use Thera and Jonah when contacting me.”

“Now what?” Teal’c asked Daniel.

“Now we wait until eighteen hundred hours and hope the science department can’t get the information off Janet’s computer before then.” 


	14. Revisit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sam start gathering the evidence they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for your ongoing patience guys! My Beta is moving hence my delay in getting these up!

Sam was nervous as she approached the building a little over five weeks later. She held hands with Jack who looked at her worried. He had never visited this planet. It was his first time here and he was completely dependent on her. This was the planet Sam had trusted the most. Thaleia. She obviously believed Thaleia to be a good friend. They both just hoped and prayed they wouldn’t encounter any Aschen today. They knew if the Aschen found them there, they would inform the SGC and probably arrest them. Jack trailed a little behind as they entered a lab. Sam took a deep nervous breath and called out, “Thaleia?”

The scientist jumped a little but turned and smiled at Sam “Samantha Carter! Oh, I was wondering if I ever got to see you again.” She smiled “And who is this?”

“My, um, kynigito, well husband now. He’s why I’m here.”

“Husband!” She said happily where she finally seemed to notice Sam’s physical condition. 

“This is Jack, my Jack.” She said, Jack came a little closer and gave a nod of approval.

“Kali mera, Jack.” Thaleia greeted him, to which he gave a nod and a little ‘hi’. “And you are with child?!” she gasped.

“Yes,” Sam nodded, “but Thaleia, I need you to listen and consider what it is I’m about to tell you and I’m begging you as a friend, please do not to tell the Aschen I’m here.”

“The Aschen?” She questioned. Sam looked at her wide eyed and nodded again. “Well, of course, you know I can keep a secret. Did your doctor friend find anything. Can she help?” 

“Oh Thaleia!” she murmured quietly. “I have so much to tell you!”

* * *

Thaleia stood in shock in her locked lab. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but still Sam had a lot of evidence on her side “You’re telling me the Aschen are going planet to planet, sterilising them as they trade for the resources of the planet, while poisoning the inhabitants with their vaccines?” She summarised, her eyes following the data on the screen. 

“Look at the difference in your ovaries compared to Sam’s.” Jack pointed out.

“That could be a planetary difference.” Thaleia said. Sam could tell she was clutching at straws. 

“I can tell you don’t think that’s true.” Sam countered. 

“I’m—I’m sorry, I don’t mean to imply anything, Jack,” Thaleia told him.

“We know what we’re asking. We know there’s no promise of a return.” Jack acknowledged.

“But if you are right, you could avoid mass genocide, who knows how many worlds they’ve done this to!” Thaleia exclaimed.

“We have a fair idea.” Sam revealed. “They haven’t received the gate addresses from Earth yet or hadn’t when we left. There’s only a limited number they know about for now.”

Thaleia gave a sigh of relief. “Well there’s that at least.” she said. “You really believe it’s done through the vaccine programme?”

Sam nodded. “When I went home after we first met, they were offering an anti-Cancer vaccine and our government wanted everyone in the SCG to receive it as a gesture of goodwill. Only they hadn’t let our scientist or any of our people check to make sure our vaccines are safe or even look at them. I refused it and they made me leave my job.”

Thaleia looked surprised then let out a small puff of air. “Then I say I don’t blame you for refusing it.”

“Did no one object here?” Jack asked her.

“I was very young but I remember my parents were excited.” She said.

“What about newspapers or historical records?” Jack asked, both he and Sam had confused looks on their faces.

“Well, they were destroyed.” She said matter of factly. “We had digitised our media and news outlets years ago. When my mother was still little, she said she remembered the last printed newspaper she ever saw. A few people still have printed copies of old newspapers, books and such like. It’s how we started to rebuild our history.”

“Are you telling me you have no evidence of the Aschen’s arrival or reports about them?” Jack asked her.

“Only the Aschen’s accounts. They had a few of the news reports of course, so we know what happened.”

“Or an abridgement.” Sam observed. “Thaleia, you said they were destroyed, how?”

“There was a mass outage of several computer servers around the world, some kind of terrorist cell. I’m sorry I don’t remember anything else.” she admitted.

“What if it wasn’t a terrorist cell.” Sam told her. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Jack asked her.

“What are you thinking?” Thaleia asked.

“What if the Aschen planted the virus after they saw that someone somewhere was about to call them out. Someone who didn’t trust them. Think about it. In our world it's all top secret still. They can hide behind our own clandestine habits.” Sam turned and looked at Thaleia “What you can see in front of you is all the evidence we’ve collected about these vaccines, though our old team being secret about it. Before we left home we set off a virus we now know has worked to wipe the base’s computer of any evidence, of this evidence. No one on our former team, not even Janet or anyone else on base could be blamed because the computer virus wiped it.”

“Are you telling me the Aschen did the same to us, here? Only instead of wiping a few computers in a secret facility they wiped an entire planet's history?” Thaleia asked them. Jack and Sam were silent allowing Thaleia to come to her own conclusions. “So, they could rewrite reactions, and history.” 

Jack nodded. “Like the Nazi’s burning books.”

“Are you telling me you don’t remember one person opposing the vaccines? There weren’t rumours or stories of religious sects, extremists, anyone opposing the Aschen and what they stood for?” Sam asked.

“I--” her face dropped remembering back. “Annalise, my best friend. Her mother was opposed to the vaccines. She claimed they were dangerous. Not just Aschen vaccines but even those from here too. She never had any vaccines. She got red heat because she wasn’t vaccinated.” She shook her head “My mother always told me she depended on herd immunity, on everyone else being immune so she wouldn’t get illnesses. But then there was an outbreak of Red Heat and we were all immune but she wasn’t and she got it.” Her nostrils flared as she thought of her old friend. “She died because she didn’t have the vaccine, but my mother always pointed towards it as evidence that we should be vaccinated.”

“I’d agree usually,” Sam nodded, “Our children are vaccinated with our own vaccines, ones which, on the whole, are safe. That’s all I was asking for, Thaleia, but they wouldn’t even give us that. They said it was too complicated for us to understand. My people, even the best Doctor I know, just accepted it with questions. What if someone like us thought they found something and overnight the computers were wiped of the evidence.”

“All of my people’s reactions and protests wouldn’t have been recorded. Just what happened after they arrived. And that was followed by the information blackout--”

“You were completely dependent on the Aschen?” Jack asked her.

“Yes, the whole world was on its knees because of the Red Fever pandemic, the information blackout--” Her voice trailed off, as her mind went back to that time.

Sam noticed Thaleia looked angry for the first time since they met. She jumped from her spot and started walking towards the door. “Give me five minutes.”

Jack looked at Sam worried. “You trust her?” he asked.

Sam nodded “I wouldn’t have brought us here if I didn’t.” she told him “They’ve been trying for a baby for two years, Jack.” She said quietly, rubbing her stomach. “I can’t imagine--Ohh!” she said surprised which made Jack come to her side. 

“Sam, is everything okay?” he asked her.

Sam chuckled and held his hand to her stomach. “I can feel her!” she exclaimed. Jack smiled feeling a limb moving of a tiny human on his hand. “You feel that?”

“Yah.” He said with a smile. He paused and looking sadly at the door, he said quietly. “Let’s help her, if we can, if there’s a way to reverse this sucker.”

It was only another couple of minutes before she came back. “These are all the vaccines we’re given as children and are renewed throughout our lives.” She said quietly “These are ones which pre-date the Aschen, the ones I was given before they arrived,” She said pointing to some of the vials. “These are the ones which they have shared.” She told them. 

Sam nodded and smiled. “Thaleia, thank you.” She said hugging the other women.

“What will happen if they find out you took these?” Jack asked her.

Thaleia smiled. “I knew I would like you when Samantha told me about you the last time she was here.” She told him. “I’m smart. Don’t worry.” She told him “But I don’t have much time to fake it. You have to leave, very soon. They’ll work it out if I don’t fake an accident soon.” she told them. 

Jack nodded “Thaleia, thank you.”

She looked hopefully at Sam and asked her “Samantha, if you find an answer—"

“If I can come, I will.” She promised.

“We swear.” Jack added. “Come on Sam, she’s right we need to go.” 

Sam stood conflicted for a moment “Thaleia—" she paused.

“It’s okay Samantha, go with your kynigito. If I don’t fake the accident soon, they’ll suspect something then we’ll all be in danger.” she told them.


	15. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love it when a plan comes together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always these beautiful characters don't belong to me they belong to Stargate and the people who own Stargate. The parts in bold are quotes from the eposide 2001, its not a slight or a dissatifaction of the wonderful writers on SG-1 or Atlantis, those guys are awesome and spurred on our love for Stargate and probably why fanfiction exsists at all! It's also a disclaimer that no copywrite was intended.

Jack had plenty he could be both getting on with or doing nothing at all. Considering the long haul of this “mission”, he was extremely comfortable and entertained. 

He could go to the holosuite and sit on the holographic version of his dock with a fishing rod in hand, not really catching fish. If Grandpa Harry had taught him anything, it was you don’t fish for the fish. 

Or he could go to the garden and tend to the various fruit and vegetable bushes, trees, and plants. Jack had loved Sam’s face when she saw all the home grown produce, he was growing. Yesterday, he had scrubbed some cucumbers clean then placed them in a jar for pickling. Sam had a thing for pickled things at the moment. Thor had “accelerated” the pickling process so instead of taking weeks, the cucumbers had shrunk overnight, much to his own dismay but Sam’s delight as she bit into gherkin. He’d also figured out how to make jams from a recipe.

Thor had taken the liberty of downloading all digital books into the ship's computer so they had plenty to read, this included recipe books. He could have even watched any ‘The Simpson’s’ episodes he wanted, although he was sorely disappointed when Thor refused to jump forward into the future to get every episode ever.

But nothing compared to watching the holographic image of his daughter as she lies in her mother’s womb. Jack had figured out how to make the image bigger over the weeks, so although it was obvious that she wasn’t fully developed yet, the image was the size of a new-born. She didn’t do much normally, occasionally she would make a movement, a leg stretch, a hand flick; his favourite was when her nose would scrunch up. It was then that she looked like Sam did when she was working on a doohickey. 

It had been hours since they came back from seeing Thaleia. Sam was busy analyzing the data and consulting with Thor. They were using long and complicated words Jack pretended not to understand and preferred not to. As much as he loved watching Sam’s face light up again after over six months of seeing her with an underlying sadness, it was nice to see her excited by her work again. He was more than happy to leaving it to the experts which would mean she would be done quicker. 

Sam entered the holodeck and saw him sitting at the end of the peer fishing. She smiled and walked over to him.

“There are no fish in this pond are there?” Sam asked sitting down.

“Nope,” he said, looking up at her then back at the imagine of his daughter.

Sam smiled. “Fishing not about the fish.” 

“See that's why you get me.” He said with a grin. “Hey, how are your tests going?” he asked her.

“Very well. We’ve set up a few to run overnight since it will take even Thor’s computers a few hours. In the meantime, I thought I might take a nap.” she smiled. “But first, I came to see if you wanted to join me.”

He shuffled over and reached over to her stomach with one hand, he watched as they saw the baby adjust and felt the movement her bottom made on Sam’s stomach which only made him chuckle.

Sam smiled. “I think, Jack O’Neill, you’re in love with another woman.” Sam said to him softly.

He looked shocked at her for a moment before he realized she was teasing him. “She’s amazing, Sam. I look at her and already I see all she could be.” He revealed to Sam. “And watching her like this, makes me feel closer to her, more involved.” He shrugged “I dunno. Most of the time, or at least with Charlie, even with the ultrasounds, it didn’t feel real most the time. It wasn’t until after his birth and when I held him in my arms, that I felt like I was really a ‘dad’.” He told her. “But this time, I’m getting to watch her grow. I feel closer to you and to her. I feel involved in the pregnancy, and not just a bystander.”

She smiled and looked into his eyes. “I’m glad you feel part of it.” she told him. 

He took a deep breath in. “Do you think the vaccines will confirm what we know about the blood test?” 

“Yes, I certainly hope so. Thor claims there are others better at genetics and chemistry, but I like him.”

“Yah, he’s a good buddy to us.” Jack grinned.

“He likes you in particular. I think had it been anyone else he might not be quite so bothered about humanity.” 

Jack chuckled. “Well, it's nice to be appreciated.” A response which made her chuckle in return. 

She looked around at the hologram surrounding her. “It's just how I remember it, our little honeymoon.” she smiled. 

“It's not bad. I’m just glad you’re easy-going. Not many women would have described their ideal honeymoon as being stuck in a cabin for a week with a grouchy old Colonel in the middle of nowhere.”

Sam laughed. “I spent it with you, of course I loved it.” He stroked her stomach and watched as the image of his daughter shuffled against his hand and he chuckled. “Are you two quite done?” Sam laughed.

“You said something about bed?” he asked her.

“Yah, fancy a nap?” she said with a grin to him.

He chuckled and shrugged. “Gotta get me a nap.” He said, standing up and reaching for her hand with his. 

* * *

“All done, you’re all clear for the go, Daniel.” Janet smiled at him.

“Thanks.” he grinned. “You okay?” 

“I think the nurses have been ordered by General Burke to watch me.”

Daniel scoffed. “He doesn’t have the power to do that.”

“Yes, most of them are civilian and the Air Force being the Air Force--”

“Yeah, it can be sort of intimidating.” He chuckled.

Janet looked at Daniel with a hint of admiration. “Something you’re not so scared about anymore.”

Daniel shrugged. “Until recently I had Jack cover my back.” he admitted “For all we’d disagree on stuff I knew my six was covered.”

“And now?” Janet asked him.

“General Hammond has been surprisingly neutral in all this, and I know General Burke has been pressing for the Aschen agenda. Well, being told about the threats the Stargate holds as an introduction to it, I’m sure we’d all be a little on edge about it--”

“The Colonel and Sam are not a threat!” Janet almost snapped.

“I know they’re not. I’m not saying I agree.” Daniel reassured her.

“I know.” Janet said with a heavy sigh. “I know.” She reaffirmed throwing her pen at a tray which made a satisfying clunk. “This is all just getting to me.” She admitted. “They already know Sam is pregnant. What’s going to happen to her and the baby in a federal prison. And I’m worried that wherever she is—she’s not getting safe care for her pregnancy.”

Daniel stroked her arm as reassurance before he said, “You never know P3A-194 might have all the answers!”

* * *

“Colonel Reynolds, Daniel Jackson, Teal’c.” Mollum welcomed them as they came through the gate. “Welcome to Volian.” 

“Mollum.” Colonel Reynolds smiled. “Please, call me Albert, everyone else does on the team. This is looking better and better.” 

Daniel smiled, rocking on his heels.

“I think Doctor Jackson is impatient to learn about the culture. I know I’m impatient to meet your diplomats here.” Albert said. “Off you go then Daniel, find out about the culture.”

“Well then, let's get started.” Mollum smiled. 

* * *

“Hello there.” Daniel greeted a man working a field.

“I don’t believe we’ve met. My name is Keel.” 

“Likely no,” Daniel smiled “We’re friends of the Aschen. We’re in the middle of some negotiations with them. My name is Daniel.”

“Then you are welcome here, Daniel.”

“This is my friend, Teal’c.” Daniel introduced them, with it Teal’c gave a head bow.

“It’s a pleasure.” Keel smiled. “How can I help you?”

**“Yeah, we wanted to learn more about your relationship with the Aschen.”** Daniel informed him.

**“What would you like to know?”** Keel asked.

**“If they are honourable?”** Teal’c asked the man.

**“Yeah. I wouldn't have put it quite that way, but…”** Daniel hedged.

**“They've been friends to us since I remember. I was raised by an Aschen family. Orphan. They give medicine freely, machines freely, light and heat for our homes.”**

**“Really? So, they've never been…unreasonable with your people in any way?”** Daniel asked.

**“They just float around in their harvesters mostly. What few of them there are.”** Keel revealed.

**“Then you maintain freedom from their world?”** Teal’c asked.

**“If freedom is being left alone—we have it.”**

**“Okay.”** Daniel said with a nod, no freedom was so much more than that. **“Well, thank you.”**

**“Uh—when next you speak to one—tell him I got iron root in my south field. I can't dig it out myself. Need one of their machines.”**

**“Iron root?”** Daniel said, interested. **“Well, maybe we can help.”**

* * *

Daniel broke into a run as soon as they came through the wormhole into the gate room. “Doctor Jackson?” Hammond called after him.

“Leave him to it, General. You won’t get an answer from him until he’s done it.” Colonel Reynolds grinned.

“Done what?” Hammond asked confused.

“Contact Colonel O’Neill, sir. We found the evidence, sir.”

“Evidence?” Hammond asked, feeling General Burke enter the gate room he acknowledged him by looking at him.

“That Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter were right, sir. We shouldn’t and can’t trust the Aschen.”

* * *

“Jack? Jack, good you’re in reachable distance.”

“Hey, Danny. Yah, how’s tricks?” Jack asked.

“We’ve got them. We got it, Jack, the evidence which proves your theory. That you and Sam have been right all along.”

“Yah, us too Danny. That’s why we’re on our way home. Thor said we should be with you by tomorrow.” 


	16. Coming Back to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and sam come back to Earth, this is what awaits them.

Sure enough, at 13:31 in the afternoon, the former Colonel and Major were beamed into the conference room in the SGC. A couple of airmen who were on General Burke’s team raised their guns before SGC airmen returned the gesture by pointing their guns at General Burke’s men while Jack immediately shielded his wife.

“The Air Force is so desperate now they're pointing their guns at pregnant women?” Jack quipped.

“At ease, Airman.” Hammond ordered, as he walked into the conference room. 

“Belay that order, those men answer to me. These people, pregnant or not, are a risk to National Security and I have a warrant out for their arrest.” 

“Jack O’Neill and Samantha Carter are no more a risk to National security then you or I, General, and last time I checked this is still my base. As long as they are here, they are under my protection and I say when you can arrest them or not, do I make myself clear?” Hammond turned and looked at the pair, Jack had come to Sam’s side and was stroking a hand over her hair, his eyes looking at her concerned. He was clearly checking she was okay. Not that George could blame him. “Sam, you’re positively glowing,” Hammond said to her fondly, “and we’ve missed you--” Hammond said pausing before he looked at Jack “Both.”

Sam walked over to Hammond before she put her arms around his neck and whispered, “Missed you too, Uncle George.”

Hammond pulled back and looked at her rounded stomach then back at her “How far along now?” he asked her.

“Thirty weeks.” she nodded. 

“It suits you, Sam.” he told her. “Now, why don’t you tell us what you’ve found.” he said softly. “I’ll call in the rest of SG-1.”

* * *

“So, you’ve been with the Asgard this whole time?” Hammond asked them.

“That’s right.” Sam nodded. “That’s where we ran these tests, we still have enough of all the vaccines for Janet to check this over--”

“I don’t think Janet needs to.” Daniel interrupted. “With all due respect to all the work Sam has put in and Doctor Fraiser’s research, what Sam has already done plus my evidence is pretty damning.” 

Sam sat down happy to be off her feet and also happy to be back at SGC and with her SG-1 teammates. 

“Under the terraformed earth on Volian, we found the remains of an old city, one apparently long forgotten about, these came from what I believe to be the city hall. In there I found this.” he said, handing out photocopies of the newspaper.

The picture was so faint that Hammond asked, “What am I looking at?”

“It’s an enhanced image of the newspaper I found. The language is similar to one spoken by the ancient Celtic text I found in Wales.”

“What does it say?” Burke asked.

“The headline says something about pandemic, some sort of — I can't translate that — the word is close to ours for a 'fever'. Now, assuming the Aschen are the newcomers in this article, they provided a vaccine. And the Volian people were immensely grateful.”

“Then we’re right, to trust the Aschen--” Burke started.

“Thaleia said she remembered the same thing, a pandemic then the Aschen offering the miracle.”

“Only it has a hefty side effect. The people on Volian knew this before their old city was buried. Right here -- this headline.” Daniel said putting an image of it up for all to see “Aschen vaccine causes Sterility.” Daniel pointed out, “We had both a Volian and one of the diplomatic members of the Aschen translate it separately from the newspaper yesterday.” Daniel said.

“The story almost exactly matches up what Thaleia told us, General.” Jack said. “This is their M.O, only we were able to get the vaccines from them to test and Danny was able to confirm what they found.”

“When the chemicals are mixed together it creates the reaction which shrinks the ovaries and slows the sperm. If we had gone through with the vaccine, sir, I believe it would have cut the population down by between 85 to 90%.”

At this, Joe finally spoke. “No, that's not possible!” Joe insisted. “It was only meant to be a third of that.”

Everyone but Burke in the room froze and turned to look at Joe.

“You knew about this? You knew all along?” Sam asked appalled.

“Not all, but some.” Joe said quietly. “They knew that if we didn't limit growth...” he started.

“Oh, here we go!” Jack exclaimed.

“It’s not what we agreed to.” Joe started to explain. It was obviously ticking over in his mind.

“It’s genocide!” Jack exclaimed.

“It’s limiting growth.” Joe said, “The Aschen knew the way we were living was unsustainable.” Joe told them. Sam shuffled uncomfortably on her chair, her hand protecting her bump. 

“Is that what you call it?” she asked him.

“You know that’s not what I mean!” He tried to explain.

“You sold us out! Your own planet!” Sam exclaimed.

“The Goa'uld will wipe us out. Would you prefer that?” Joe asked. 

“We can still defend ourselves against the Goa'uld, who knows what we’ll find along the way, your way-- would ruin that chance.”

“Are members of the SGC at any risk if we've all had the anti-cancer vaccine?” Hammond asked, changing the subject as he tries, in part, to defuse the situation.

“I don't believe so. I think all we will need to do is be sure to put on those who were vaccinated not to use certain chemicals in their medication as a precaution.” Sam informed Hammond. “Thor agreed, but I would like Janet to take a look over it, just in case.”

“I’ll see to it.” General Hammond stood up “I don’t need to hear any more of this.” He said gently. “Well done, SG-1.” He looked Burke directly in the eye “I want you and your men off my base. Believe me the president will demand it.”


	17. Bringing them home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack does want to come back to his job--honest--but he has one or two demands first

“Colonel O’Neill.” George said, opening his office to Jack. “Come on in.”

“Please, I resigned almost a year ago, I think my rank is irrelevant.” He said casually. 

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” George said, offering him a seat. Jack took the proffered seat and looked at Hammond. “Look, Jack—” Hammond played with the pencil in his hands for a moment before he put the pencil down. “I know as well as you do, what’s happened, that your suspicions have been proven right, that your work and that of Major Carter’s stopped us from forming an alliance with those who would threaten our world.. What you two did might have questionably been illegal but it also saved this whole planet and its future.” Hammond said. “In light of this, we would like to discuss the terms of your return to the SGC.”

Jack looked up surprised they would want him back. “Me, sir?” Jack asked.

“And Major Carter, of course.”

Jack nodded and knew what he had to do. “You want us back?” 

“We will, of course, back pay you--”

Jack sat silently and looked at him for a few seconds. “What? is that it?” Jack asked him. “I’m supposed to just say yes, and we all get back to normal?” 

George looked a little agitated because he knew he was about to get one of Jack’s rants. 

“You realise you took the word of complete strangers over that of two of your best officers, one of whom is literally the smartest person either of us knows, on not one but two separate occasions? You realise the only reason Carter had to break National Security was because you didn’t listen to our suspicions in the first place?” He paused. Still agitated, he stood up. 

“And speaking of Major Carter, the woman is a saint, she continued to work in the best interests of this base, this country, and this whole goddamn planet! Without her you’d be signing away our world on a dotted line! And I held her through the tears, through her losing her sense of identity, I saw her settle into a mediocre job and it hurt to see her like that and the very country she did it for, did it to her!” Jack exclaimed. Once he had calmed and sat down, he continued quietly. “My wife is extremely loyal and extremely pregnant.” Jack said quietly. “I want what’s best for her, for our daughter.”

“You got it.” Hammond said.

“And I want every implication of any wrongdoing by Major Carter scrubbed from her record and when it is recorded, I want it to show her dedication to this country and this planet.”

Hammond nodded “Done--”

“I want us back on SG1. Sam obviously back in the field once she’s come back from full maternity leave and given back paid and maybe an award.” Jack continued. “I want her recognised for the hero she is. It took guts to come after me, and she does not deserve this stain on her record for saving everyone.” Jack continued “I want any charges relating to this, including that of Major Carter’s breach of ‘National security’ expunged from her record. After all, it all did work in your best interest.”

“You realise that’s all for Sam?” Hammond asked Jack.

“I want this to fast track her to Lieutenant Colonel.” Jack replied. “I want her to get her full pension and full continuous service rewards back to where they should be.” 

“Okay--” Hammond nodded.

“And a bigger lab for her and her doohickeys.” Jack pushed. 

“Alright.” Hammond said, clearly writing down Jack’s demands. 

“And no more crappy missions, only the best ones--” Jack tried.

Hammond was amused but before he could give his warning voice, they were interrupted by a softer voice. 

“Jack.” Hammond looked up and saw Sam appear at the top of the spiral stairs leading from the conference room.

“Right, a step too far.” Jack admitted, knowing even the best-looking missions could end up being the crappy ones and more than one cake mission had gone down the toilet quickly, especially with Daniel on board.

Hammond chuckled. “We owe you both a debt of gratitude, not the least of which is that you got that bully Burke off my base.”

“Well, glad to be in service.” Sam walked further, finally arriving at General Hammond’s office as he gestured to her to sit.

“Janet was pleased to see almond again. Although she’s no longer an almond at all!” She answered, claiming the chair next to Jack.

“Perfect health?” Jack smiled.

“Both of us. She said Thor did a good job.” She smiled. “You wanted to see me, sir?” She asked looking at General Hammond.

“I’m glad you’re doing well.” Hammond told her. “I know Doctor Fraiser promised to look at your friend's situation. Any news?”

She walked to the chair beside her husband who smiled at her as she sat down.

Sam took a deep breath in. “Somewhat.” she admitted. “There seems to be a reason why they need revaccinated every ten years… The small dose of radioactively wears off over the years. This was why we found variant amounts in different samples. The booster program does provide a vaccine but it also reinfects them with the small amount of radiation needed to shrivel the ovaries and sperm.”

“If they don’t boost?” Hammond asks.

“There is a lot of damage done. Even if the first round wore off, the damaged sperm and ovaries would at best work at 80%. If you got a second round of booster Janet predicted 65%. If everyone on Earth received their second booster the planet's population growth would be less than 10%.”

“Thaleia?” Jack asked her.

Sam sighed. “Once her current vaccine has worn off, her likelihood of getting pregnant is as small as ten percent. Not impossible, but still, very very small.” Sam nodded at the shocked look in both men’s faces. “Yah, I know. But Janet says we can go back through the gate and share our findings with Thaleia. If they work on it as well as our own scientists, maybe we can find a cure together.” 

“The President has authorized me to make every promise I can to bring you both back to the military.” Hammond told her, bringing the conversation back to a happier topic.

“Knew I should have asked for the BMW.” Jack muttered.

Sam smiled and shook her head. “Really, General, my old job back is just fine, of course I expect to be off SG-1 for now, considering my pregnancy and the fact the commanding officer is now my husband.”

“Technically speaking, neither one of you broke any fraternization rules. You only got together after the Colonel gave up his commission.”

“That’s true.” Sam nodded.

“And all this--” he said with a smile “Is a happy side effect.” General Hammond smiled “I see no reason not to reinstate SG-1 as it was, if you continue to be able to work together professionally.”

“That won’t be a problem--” Sam started with a smile then looked at her Uncle George fondly “--Sir.” 

“No Sir.” Jack said, a smile on his lips.

Hammond grinned “Glad to hear it. Major Carter, you are infinitely easier to please then your husband, he has a list of demands for his return--” George joked before giving her eye contact “all relating to you.”

“Oh?” Sam smiled and looked at Jack “What did you do?”

“Just one or two things to make your life easier.” He shrugged. Sam chuckled and shook her head.

“There is one more thing, Sam--” Hammond said to her “How do you want to be addressed?”

* * *

12 Weeks Later

“Congratulations, Mommy!” Janet said, giving the baby a quick wipe. “Your completely healthy little girl.” Janet smiled, putting the baby on her chest.

Sam’s jaw dropped looking at their baby. She looked up into Jack’s eyes and saw him smiling. “What do you think?” she asked him.

Jack chuckled and wiped his hand over his face in amazement. “I think you are the strongest woman I’ve ever met,” he told Sam “and I think I’m the luckiest man alive.” 

Sam smiled weakly and shrugged. “Hey Jack, do you know what today is?” she asked.

Jack nodded “Today, a year ago, is the day you turned up at my front door and you put your trust in me, 100%.”

Sam smiled and nodded. “Great anniversary present.” she grinned.

“Yah.” he chuckled. “What a year!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epologue to go now! I've been avioding starting new stories just because---well because! I have one or two (or three or four or---) WIP so I need to start focusing on them. 
> 
> As always I love your remarks thanks all for the open communication!


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Months Later---someone is in a hurry!

Jack rocked back and forth on the ball of his feet, obviously restlessly waiting. “Sam!” He called “Are you ready to go?”

“You try pumping and breastfeeding at the same time.” She answered. “Give us a minute, will you? Why don’t you pack her baby bag?”

Jack sighed. “I already did!” he called. 

There was a marked pause followed by the sound of Sam’s voice saying quieter. “Course you did.” 

“Come on, Sam, I want to get to work!” he called playfully.

“First for everything.” Sam muttered as she carried the baby down the stairs holding her close to her now covered breast. “You just want to get in to torment the new recruits.” She smiled, handing over their daughter to the father’s awaiting arms.

“I just wanna see if any of them are smarter than you, Gracie.” He cooed at her. “Whadda think, huh? Fat chance, huh, why yes I agree, yes I do!” 

“Jack!” Sam chuckled, watching Jack strap her into her carry car seat. “You have to give them a chance at least.” she smiled.

“I don’t see much promise in any of their files.” Jack gruffed.

Sam shook her head “You’re being too critical.”

“We need the best and brightest in the SGC.” Jack defended.

“And what was I five years ago?” she asked him.

Jack shrugged. “You’re different.” Jack muttered. “You've defeated Goa'uld with every man on the base hypnotised.” Jack told her. “If they manage it, then they might earn a little respect.” He reminded her. 

Sam’s cell rang so she dipped into her pocket “Carter-O’Neill?” She answered it. She paused for a second while pulling on her jacket. “We’re on our way now, Daniel, we just need to drop Gracie off first.” Sam rolled her eyes. “Hey, you try finding daycare with security clearance--” she smiled then looked at Jack and rolled her eyes. “Ya, soon, gotta go.” She smiled.

“We needed?” he asked, opening the door he let her go through first as they exited. “What are their names again?”

“Grogan, Satterfield, Elliot and Potter*.” She reminded him, “And you’ve set an impossible task there’s no way to win.”

“We’re faced with the impossible most days remember.” Jack reminded her. “It doesn’t matter if they win or lose this time, you know that’s not what I look for.”

Sam grinned at his comment. “Working together is success.” 

“Let’s just hope that’s the last cliché of the day.” Jack said, opening the truck’s back seat door. 

“I doubt it.” she grinned. They got the truck ready in silence before Sam slid in the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. 

Jack smirked. “Yah ready for a day long game of ‘follow the leader’?”

“Done well by it so far.” She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In this timeline Sam wasn’t present for the timeframe for ‘Prodigy’, and therefore never intervened in Hailey’s life. It's possible Jennifer Hailey continued on her disruptive path and never graduated from the Academy. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has taken this journey with me! I felt this was a realistic place to finish because lets face it you can write AUs forever! I might return to visit these two in the future but not soon, I have projects to finish and kids to go to school! 
> 
> As always comments are welcome but by no means neccessary for you to enjoy it! Thank you for all the Kudos and comments as we've gone along, its been fun!  
> (other stories are moving along and will be postd with updates soon I just havent got round to doing it yet!


End file.
